The Gift You Left Me
by myra k kuran
Summary: Zero's life changes with the sudden death of his new boss. In guilt he faces the grieving family. Only to get more involved with them, become one of them. During this time he finds family in the deceased's family and love but in the deceased's fiancée. Once Zero's life is complete ...appears Kaname Kuran, (who not only resembles the deceased but is also his twin) to changes it all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to delete the detailed summery since a few things have been changed here and there in this chapter so it will not match with what I said there. Also** **few things to keep in mind  
1\. it is alternate universe  
2\. they are all human.  
3\. i do not own vampire knight  
4\. the OC (heroine) is Aiyora. one of my usual OCs.  
5\. Kaname is cast in double role in this story. (he is both Kaname kuran and Takero Hanadagi-another supposed OC with special appearances.)**

 **Now Happy Reading. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Congratulation Kiryu-san you're hired!"

The burgundy eyed handsome brunette declared closing the folder on his hand and handing it to his assistant who was just standing beside his chair.

Zero Kiryu just sat there shocked still trying to process what he heard. He got the job! His months of struggle with unemployment have finally come to an end. He had the urge to scream, squeal and jump around in joy but could not do any one of those. It will only make him look like a lunatic and sure this opportunity in hand will slip away even before he will realize. Therefore he kept the professional calm façade restring his inner joy.

When he came in for interview today he did not have much hopes, he is inexperienced whereas Hanadagi Corporation is one of the well reputed business in Japan with its head office based here in Sendai.

However it all changed once he sat down for interview with the current chairperson of this company Takero Hanadagi, only son of the company's founder Tomosaki Hanadagi.

Takero's office gave him welcoming warmth. The design of the office was exactly as Zero expected. It has touch of luxury, modern elegance with great interior design but what caught Zero's eyes the most was the large photo frame that sat proudly on Takero's desk facing him. From his position all Zero could see was a black haired girl. Takero caught Zero trying to glance at the frame. He smiled and turned the frame over and introduced.

"This beautiful girl here is Aiyora...my fiance." and with that he started to share their love story, how they knew each other, how they fell in love and how excited the two of them are for their wedding which is in five days from now. Takero even invited him for the wedding. In fact he invited the entire office.

Zero instantly fell in love with Takero's personality. He became quite fond of his friendly nature. It is hard to come across such handsome and successful people who are this down to earth and humble. Actually all throughout the interview Zero did not even feel like he was being interviewed for an actual job. The quested he asked were so simple and genuine like they were two people sharing a good chat or a friendly debate.

"What kind of coffee would you prefer?"

"I'm sorry!?" Zero was stunned. Did he just offer to make coffee for him? His boss to be is going to make coffee for him?

"I asked what kind of coffee you would prefer Zero." By now he came down to first name basis.

"Um…" Zero opened his mouth and closed it off. He found himself in an awkward position. I mean how can you possibly tell your boss 'makes this type of coffee for me.'

"I make really good coffee. You try my hand made coffee once, you will find the ones from the best cafes tasteless." Takero decided to break the silence that seemed to stretched. "In fact my fiancé is a huge fan of my coffee. She does not even start her day without it." He said chuckling to himself and scratching the back of his head then added. "…Although sometimes I feel like she is marrying me for that sole reason."

In the end Takero made coffee for the two of them. Man he was right! His hand surely had some sort of magic. Zero never had this great coffee in his life time. The silver headed man could only wonder how great his life most likely going to be from now on when Takero offered him an amount beyond his expectation.

As Takero voluntarily gave him a tour of the office Zero had more chances to discover the Hanadagi heir. And the more he saw, the more impressed he became. This dark haired man possessed a heart of gold. He was so kind to his employees he seemed to love them like they were a part of his family and the office stuff seemed to love him the same way. Zero watched totally amused how Takero was joking around with all the employees and making them laughs. He even sent someone home right away noticing that she had fever. Then sight of Takero holding his own ears while getting scolded by one of the oldest clerks of the office was beyond adorable. The old man's grumpy face soon had a grin on it as he pulled the brunette for a tight embrace, kiss his head and called him his son. It was clear to Zero by now that all the employees loved Takero especially the elderly woman who smacked him on the head or the ones who pull his cheeks like he is their own son. Some even threatened him with the term

"I will tell Aiyora!"

And the adorable pout he made with the threat was heart melting.

It also surprised Zero how excited this man seemed about his wedding, when usually men tend to look here and for entertainment before the big day of commitment. Zero lost count how many times the brunette actually brought up his wedding topic. Give him the chance and he will start talking about wedding, how beautiful his fiancé is, or the decorations for the wedding, the music system, then their three months honeymoon etc. A character like him is hard to come across these days. There is no doubt that this man will be an excellent husband and definitely a caring and doting father to his children.

Now Zero couldn't wait to start his new job, his excitement is beyond control. If only he knew what is soon to come...

* * *

The news of Zero's job at such a big corporation got his friends all hyped up and excited. So celebrate Zero and his group of boys went out that night. When they left the club Zero was probably the least drunk of them so he took it upon himself to drive even though the car actually belonged to his friend Hanabusa Aidou, who apparently was quite wasted.

Zero was driving carefully trying his best to maintain all the rules and regulations of the road. Since it was quite late at night the roads were emptier than he anticipated and that led Zero to believe there was no harm in increasing the speed slightly. Almost everyone was dropped except for Hanabusa who was half past out beside him. No doubt remains that the blonde haired blue eyed male will spend the rest of the nights crashing at Zero's couch.

The clear view of the night and empty roads took Zero mind elsewhere. He started to think about his new job, how life will turn out, will it be for better? For sure better after all the starting salary that he has been offered it will make his life more than comfortable. Then he will most definately find a girl and fall in love, have a wedding…just like Takero. Maybe he too will take her for a month long honeymoon. Will he get that long leave from the office? For sure, as long as Takero is his boss-

The loud honking horn of an approaching large truck snapped Zero out of his trance. By the time he looked he was only minutes away from colliding with a large lorry coming from the opposite direction. The phrase desperate time call for desperate measure worked for Zero. Though he was momentarily blinded by the lorry's high beam yet somehow managed to pull the vehicle from its path, but, only to realize he has lost full control over it.

The next few seconds passed in a blur for the silver headed man. He hears the sound of the car crashing against something. Shaking his head and widening his eyes Zero watches in open mouthed horror as the luxury red sports car before him is circling and rotating till it gets hit by another approaching truck and finally smashes on of the trees. When and where that particular car came from he has no idea. Zero clearly remembers not seeing it. Then again his vision was blinded for few good seconds.

The commotion woke Hanabusa up too. The duo quickly got off the car and rushed towards the red sports car which now lay upside down under a large tree. Hanabusa is the one that opens the door to pull out the driver stuck inside and it right then Zero's lavender eyes widen in horror.

"Takero-sama!" the name left his lips in a gasp. The man cover in blood is none other than his boss Takero Hanadagi.

"Do you know him?" Hanbusa asked.

"It is Takero-sama, my boss."

"Oh My God!" This time it was Hanabusa's turn to gasp understanding the depth of their trouble.

"Takero-sama…Takero-sama…wake up…open your eyes. Nothing will happen to you…we are here. Hanabusa help me, we have to take him to the hospital."

Hanabusa only stared while Zero continued to try and awaken the man. He blonde looked at his silver headed friend who is still not aware that the person he is desperately trying to save is already dead.

"Let me call the ambulance." Zero said brings out his phone.

"Don't do that Zero." Hanabusa calmly suggested.

"Have you gone mad Aidou? What if something happens to him?"

"Zero checks his pulse and heartbeat…he is dead." Zero heart stopped. He snapped his head from his friend to his boss's body that lay limp in their arms.

He is dead? Takero Hanadagi is dead? The man who just hired him this morning in now dead in his arms? The man who is to be married in a week is now lying dead before him? This could not be happening. This is just some sort of bad dream. It has to be!

"Taki-tan…Taki-tan…what happened Taki-tan?"

Zero and Hanbusa shared a glance wondering where that female voice was coming from only to find that Takero had a phone tightly gripped into his one hand.

"Takero… why are you not talking me?" this time her voice took a more serious tone.

Handbusa took out the phone and Zero grabbed it from his hand to put it before his ear despite his friends protest to witch it off.

 ** _"…Are we coming back from the honeymoon as two? Or do you think there will be another among us Taki-tan?"_**

Zero heart crushed realizing this female on the phone is his fiancé.

 ** _"Yori-chan gave a book with baby names. I only liked two from there."_**

Her words pierced through his soul. Zero only started blankly at a particular direction not even aware of tears that are rolling out of his eyes. His body felt limp. He wanted to dig his own grave on the spot and burry himself but even then, that would not be enough.

 ** _"If it is a girl we will call her Hikari, she will be our light and if it is a boy we shall call him Ren. I want him to be named after our passionate love. Do you like the names Taki-tan?"_**

Zero felt like ripping his heart out. An agonizing pain now swallowing him up from inside out. This poor girl does not even know that her soon to be husand is gone. He will no longer be able to marry her, not take her for her honeymoon. Nor will they be able to have these children they that she so preciously choose the name for.

"Zero…Zero…Zero…" he could his friends call in the background. "We must leave the police will be here any time." Zero could not bring himself to respond.

Hanbusa freed the phone out of his friend's grip and tossed it aside. Then gathering all his strength he pulled and dragged Zero out of there like he was some ragged doll only forced him into the car this time onto the passenger's seat. And he climbed onto the driver's seat and drove away from there as fast as possible.

As the car drove away Zero stared out of the window watching the dark suited dead body now lying on the road. Beside him is his cell phone still that is still active with her voice still emanating from it. This time she sounded very concerned as if her sixth sense has senses his danger.

" ** _Why are you not taking Taki-tan? Did you not like the names? Taki-tan? Are you alright Taki-tan? Talk to me Taki-tan…talk to me…Are you alright? Please tell me you are alright Takero…Takero…"_**

This naïve girl is yet to know that all her dreams that have been sewn in her childhood have now crumbled into a nightmare; a nightmare from which she can never wake up.

And he, Zero Kiryu is the root of it all…

* * *

Five day later…

The day that was supposed to be a day of celebration tuned out to be a day of mourning.

What a cruel game of fate it was that the day of the wedding for which Takero was so anxiously waiting was destined to be turned the day of his own funeral. Instead of waiting for his bride at the altar, everyone had to witness the cruel reality of his body being carried to the cemetery.

Zero and his friend Hanabusa watched from far as the grieving family cried their heart out while Takero was being buried.

"Do you see that girl with long black hair?" Hanabusa pointed out. "That is the girl whom he was supposed to marry Aiyora. Full name Aiyora Shirabuki, and the blonde beside her back is her older sister Sara Shirabuki."

Zero already knew which one Aiyora was.

Then Hanbusa went forwards to point out all the other members of the Hanadagi family. But Zero's focus remained on the female, the supposed fiancé of the deceased… Aiyora.

They watched as the dark haired female was being pulled back by two people one of them being her older sister and another man as she threw herself over the casket and held it back it all her strength. She was crying and screaming that she would not let him go.

 ** _You cannot leave me. NO you cannot leave me behind like this.  
How can I live another day without seeing you, without hearing your voice…  
Take me with you…please take me with you…Taki-tan!_**

Her heart wrenching cries shred every flesh of Zero's body piece by piece.

Zero was not a part of that family yet he had tears in his eyes.  
His mind wondered, how is he going to live another day with that man's blood in his hand?  
How will her live another day with the burden of taking these parents' only son…that little girl's only big brother…that old grannies apple of eyes grandson?  
And most importantly how can he survive another day normally when in the back of his head he knows he has destroyed this beautiful girl whole future.

Zero clenched his eyes shut. Tears dropped from the end of his face and landed on soil drying out immediately.

Zero re opened his eyes and focused on the young female again. This time she had her face buried into the blonde female's chest.

Zero took a step towards them in an absent minded away only to be pulled back by Hanabusa right on time.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed at the silver headed man.

To that Zero partially opened his mouth and closed it down.

"Let's go home." With that said Hanabusa once more dragged away Zero.

Despite being forcibly pulled Zero still had his head turned while lavender eyes continued to watch the mourning family a sight which from now on will now appear on his sleeps every night to haunt and taunt him.

* * *

"What?"

Zero exclaimed looking at his blonde best friend with exasperated eyes. How on earth could Hanabusa even come up with a suggestion like this? They will flee the city?

"This is the only and possibly the best option remaining for us now." Hanabusa added the next part with heavy sarcasm. "Unless you want to go to jail? I mean Zero you do realize the depth of your action, our action. It is Takero Hanadagi that died by our hand, your hand speciafially."

Zero exhaled the air he was holding inside collapsing his body on the bed.

"It was an accident. I never meant for it to happen." He admitted honestly.

"I know you never meant for it to happen, but it did and there is no way to undo it." Hanabusa went forward with his packing which was probably the most logical thing to do under the current circumstances. His genius head that burned all the blood stained clothes and change the registration plate of the car and sold it the very next day. But it is only a temporary solution. At the rate at which the investigation is going on soon the police will be able to trace them out.

"I should apologize to them." Zero suggested in a determined voice unmoved from his position.

At first Hanabusa shot him a glare.

"Now you are talking fully crazy." The blonde male yelled before throwing the nearest object he could find towards his silver headed friend's direction.

"You must be joking if you think they will forgive you. Come back to senses Kiryu they will put both you and me behind the bars. You… because you were the one driving and me… since it was my car!"

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Zero let his frustration lose. "I WAS WATCHING MY WAY. IT'S THAT TRUCK THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE."

Then with an agonizing scream Zero buried his faced between his palms, this feeling of helplessness is now killing him from inside.

"Look Zero," his friend sat down beside him and circled a comforting arm around his shoulder. "…I know it was not your fault, neither was it mine. But who do you think believes that except for us?...Aside from you and me maybe, I'm saying maybe only Takero knew it was not our fault but he is dead and no matter what we do he won't come back to justify our innocence."

The silver headed man looked up at his trusting friend. A drop of tear rolling down from his eyes to his face and down on the floor.

"And you say you want to seek their forgiveness? Do you even know how many people are there in his family? He has his parents; do you think they will forgive you for taking the life of their only son? Then his grandmother, do you think she will forgive you for the loss of her grandson? His eleven years old little sister, you think she will forgive you for the loss of her doting big brother? Then his fiancé…you must be joking if you think that girl will ever forgive you."

He had a point, a legit point.

Closing his lavender eyes Zero took a deep breath held it in and exhaled after a good couple minute while watching Hanabusa as he went back to packing.

"Zero you don't deserve to go to jail and neither do I. So please stop being so naïve and look at the big picture, try and understand that it is in our best interest to move somewhere new and have a fresh start."

Zero only numbly looked at his friend. He argued no more. He has already harmed an entire family and had no desire to do the same favour to his friend.

"So where are we going?" Zero asked finally giving up.

"To Kyoto. My uncle has his own house there. If everything works in our favour we settle there and if not we move elsewhere."

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo:

The petite brunette with dark brown eyes anxiously sat before the operation theater. Her name is Yuki Kuran. She is the Chairperson of Kuran Corporation the top most leading business in Japan. The Kuran lady's body maybe numb but her heart is under meditation, repeating one prayer again and again with each beat of it. Any moment the door to the operation theater will open and the doctors will come out with either one of the news, the good or the bad.

Beside Yuki Kuran is another woman standing, with short bob grey hair and eyes that matches the color of her hair. Her name is Seiran. The expression on Seiran's face is stoic. Looking at her it is hard to under the condition of her mind unlike the brunette whose face is filled with heart wrenching tension.

A man with blonde hair and deep forest green eyes is also present among them. His name is Takuma Ichijo he the best friend of Yuki's younger brother Kaname Kuran. He unlike the ladies was moving, pacing the whole length of the corridor. The tension in his eyes is also inevitable; after all his best friend is in there undergoing a major surgery while fighting for his life. He looked at the closed double door of the Operation Theater once again, most likely for the hundredth time counting this one.

The red light outside is still on and has been on for over seventeen hours. That is how long the operation is going on for. That is the duration of time that these three individuals are here…waiting, with their heart thumping in fear, anticipation and hope. They are hoping for the good news no doubt in that but also bracing for the bad news because the doctors already informed them success rate is 40/60. Only 40% positive…!

Now only time will tell what fate has in store for them?

The petite brunette crunched and clasped both her hands together. With every passing second her breath is coming out shaky. It's as if the air is too heavy for her to inhale.

The red light suddenly turned off and the green one beside it lit up. The trio waiting outside shared a tensed glance with one another. The brunette female that was sitting down now stood up. Her heart is bursting out of her chest. The operation has finally ended. The doctors will come out any moment. Takuma went towards Yuki and wrapped an arm over her shoulder holding her tightly. In hopes she will be able to handle whatever the news they bring her.

"It will be alright, it will all be alright." He told her in hopes that it would soothe her however he was not even too sure if he could trust his own words.

The door to the Operation Theater opened, the two main surgeons walked out still in their scrubs. The male doctor had fiery orange hair and the female had coffee shade hair with hazel eyes.

The doctor duo marched towards the people in waiting.

"Dr. Kain, Dr. Souen…?" the male opened his mouth but all he could do was utter their names. The question came to his throat but did not find the courage to voice out.

The female doctor approached the brunette female.

Doctor Akatsuki finally declared. "The operation has been successful Yuki-sama!"

Fresh tears poured out of the female named Yuki's eyes.

"Kaname…?" that name was all that left her mouth.

"He made it, he made it Yuki-sama!"

All the built up tension vanished away and relief took over their faces. Lady Yuki Kuran broke free from Ichijo heir's arm and ran towards the doctor Souen, pulled her into her arms and burst into loud sobs and tears that were not of sorrow but only of joy!

Her younger brother Kaname Kuran was born with a rare heart diseases. His heart had a whole which only seemed to bigger with age. Few months prior it came to such a stage that the doctors gave up all hope, they even warned Yuki Kuran that her brother might not even make it to next year to celebrate his 30th birthday. However there was one possible chance to save him and that was to arrange a heart donor. All these time they came across only a handful of donors but unfortunately could not match the rare blood type of his. Kaname Kuran's health continued to decline and all Yuki Kuran do was helpless watch as each day her brother crawled more towards death.

But then one very early morning news came that match has been found. The man died in an accident in Sendai. Yuki Kuran flew with a team of medical professional to carefully bring back the heart in good condition and now…

He made it! Her brother made it! Kaname has finally won the battle against death. Her reddish brown eyes now shined with new found hope. She will no longer have to watch her brother struggle with life every passing day. Now she will watch him live his life. She watch him falling in love with a beautiful girl, get married, have children and Yuki could not even wait to dote on those precious little bundles.

A smile already made its way into her lips.

And she could not wait for Kaname to finally wake up and return home, return to his favourite place…his office.  
She simply couldn't wait for him to back into his normal life which he has been yearning for ages.

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. Made itsy bitsy changes and added some details. Next chapter will be posted soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Just a little reminder before you start reading Takero Hanadagi (OC) is the mirror image of Kaname Kuran. Now Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **One year later:**

It was the hour of late afternoon. The rays of sunlight have dimmed. It is the second rush hours of the day. Time of day workers to return home to their beloved, as a result of which the buses-trains are bursting out of overloaded people and the streets are packed with cars and pedestrians.

Even in these busy hours the cemetery located by the lakeside is still empty. Souls that already left the world have their bodies resting here. Not many people come here on an everyday basis but for the past one year everyday around six o' clock one person steps in to pay visit to one particular grave.

Today is no different, when the minute and hour hands of the clock hit six o' clock a pair of feet cladded in velvety black high heel pumps walks inside through the main entrance of the cemetery. The clicking sound of her heels is the only other source of noise in this silent ground other than the flying by chirping of birds. The female figure that just entered follows her usual path. This past year this route has been memorized into her head. She can walk even with her eyes closed and still managed to reach her desired destination. Her footsteps slow down as it nears the last grave by the right hand corner before finally coming to stop.

 **TAKERO HANADAGI**

The name is written in bold letters on the stone slate of the grave before which the figure stopped. The female sits down on her knees and place the small bouquet of flower that she was holding closer to her chest over the grave.

In her soft voice she calls him by the nick name that only she was allowed to use. "Taki-tan…?"

 _Yes…_

The wind blows harder and she hears his voice tenderly responding back to her. Her large deep blue eyes get curtained by the lids as they close down. Tears after tears roll down the corner of both her eyes. Her silent tears now turn to soft sobs. Tightly clenching the fabric over her chest she bends her head down allowing her long black straightened locks to fall from both sides draping her face. Her tears are now dripping straight over her beloved's grave.

She feels a pair of protective arms wrap around her form, holding her in a tight embrace. She is able to feel his face burring into his hair and inhaling her aroma. She closes her eyes harder and tighter not daring to open them. For she is aware these are nothing but illusions that will blow away the moment she tries to look for them.

"Takero…" only on rare occasions his real name leaves her lips and this is one of those times.

 _Don't cry…_ she hears him whispering into her ear while his hand covers her mouth silencing her but is not able to prevent her cry which now comes out bit louder as she buries her face into his chest looking for comfort.

"Aiyora!"

She gets alarmed hearing her name and feels that his presence from her side is gone leaving behind a massive ache in her chest source of which is unknown. She hears the sound of footsteps getting closer but does not look instead those innocent deep blue eyes of her keep staring at one direction but nothing in particular.

"Aiyora," this time voice practically yells out her name yet she does not respond.

This other figure that just invaded belongs to Aiyora's older sister Sara, Sara Shirabuki. Who unlike Aiyora in appearance has long blonde wavy hair but shares the same type of blue eyes as her.

"How long do you plan to just sit there?" Sara questions her sister and the fact that she didn't get any respond out of her doesn't surprise her. In Sara has gotten quite used to Aiyora's reckless behaviour in the past year. To be honest Aiyora was lost case to begin with. It was Takero who was always there watching over her lie a protective guardian and with him gone she tends to lose track more than often. It even frightens Sara to think what is to come in the near future.

This in a way has become a part of their everyday routine. Sara is well aware that Aiyora will not move from her position so she decides to take matter into her own her.

In about few long strides she reaches her little sister, then roughly grasp her by one of her arms, pull her up savagely and drag her out of there.

"It's getting late. We need to home."

Aiyora does not respond to her but only turns her head back and watch how her hand is pulled out of Takero's hold. With tears still streaming down her face Aiyora watches Takero's form getting smaller and smaller as she being pulled further and further away by her sister.

"Look at you, what a mess you have made of yourself."

Once they were in the comfort of their own home Sara scolded her kid sister wiping the tears of her face and combing fingers through her long dark hair to fix her appearance.

"Do you even remember that today it was your turn to pick up Ai from the school?" She reminded Aiyora. "That poor child reminded you at least twice last night and yet you forgot. It was very irresponsible of you."

And that knocked some senses into the dark haired female, making her more panicked than she should have been. Then again knowing the type of lecture that twelve year old will have in store for her Aiyora couldn't help. That brat will definitely remind her how things would have been different if her brother was still here, how no one cares about her since her brother is gone etc. etc. and etc.

Aiyora clearly recalls marking the particular date in her phone calendar then how could she forget it? How could she be so irresponsible? Maybe this is why the Hanadagi family's years long built business is drastically falling…because she is a failure.

"Here, Aiyora," the said female turned hearing the direction of her older sister's voice to see Sara approaching her with the phone receiver in hand. "It's Ai, she wants to talk."

Letting out a tired sigh Aiyora took the phone from her sister and braced her mind and body knowing well this is going to a long-tiring night of lecture for sure.

"Hello my precious princess," that is how Aiyora greeted the person on the other side of the phone. After all this is how her brother Takero always did and to keep his memory alive to little Ai Aiyora too started to greet her the same way every time they spoke on the phone or met in person.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo:

Dr. Ruka Souen quietly followed Seiran's lead. The short grey haired female led her towards her the east wing of the Kuran mansion where Yuki Kuran's private office is located. Ruka stood politely behind while Seiran knocked and waited for the command to enter.

"It's open."

Upon hearing the feminine voice from inside, Seiran opened and held the door for Ruka to enter.

Right after stepping her first foot in Ruka was able to note down the current changes that Yuki Kuran made inside her office. She entered her office after a real long time. The last couple times when she visited they usually met in Kaname's room or her bedroom, the living room, her father's office which will soon belong to Kaname. Though most of the décor remained the same, the left wall however that was painted in soft beige is now cover with close to hundreds of pictures of Kaname; staring from his picture right after birth to his adult hood.

The corner of her lips curled up to a soft smile. She found herself getting lost in these waves of pictures. There are few particular ones that Ruka found most adorable. One of them is actually from Yuki's wedding where an eight year old Kaname was a crying mess. If memory serves Ruka correctly, then this picture was clicked right after little Kaname blew his nose one his sister's wedding dress and yes received two tight slaps by his father right across his face. The next picture is the sibling hugging each other. Kaname was probably thirteen when this picture was clicked. One on the top left corner was Yuki shedding tears when Kaname was leaving for his undergrad program off to London. But the best one is a side by side collage, the first one that had Yuki embracing Kaname on his graduation ceremony in London and other one on the side is Yuki holding Kaname the same way but it was the day he started his first day of the preschool. It indeed seemed so magical to see the young Kaname who could curl up into Yuki's arms now can pick her up with one hand. He grew so tall like his father that now Yuki barely passes his chest in terms of height.

"Oh Ruka…what a pleasant surprise I was not expecting you." It was Yuki Kuran's voice that snapped her out of the trance.

"Good afternoon Yuki-sama!" she greeted with a slight bow of her head maintaining utmost proper behaviour.

The lady of the Kuran house was standing on top of a stool to take a book out of the higher self. Noticing Ruka's she almost spoke in her hyper childlike tone. It was only the family and some close friends who got to see this side of her when only she was in good mood. Lately for the past one year Yuki Kuran has been happy most times.

"I'm here to deliver you the news." With that she placed the large envelope on her desk.

"What it is?" Yuki Kuran asked eyeing the object then focusing her gaze on the female doctor.

"Kaname-sama's report from last tests…" Ruka informed keeping her voice neutral.

For a second there tension once again took over brunette's face. She looked at the blonde concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

A soft smile graced Ruka's lip before she answered. "Yes. It's all positive. He is perfectly healthy now. He can even join office from tomorrow if he wants to but on a personal not I would recommend him to start from next week."

The sight of Yuki sighing out in relief fluttered Ruka's heart. She felt accomplished.

"I shall take my leave now, please convey him the news." Ruka said before turning on her heels.

"Wait …Ruka," she stopped at the older female's call. "I want you to do it yourself." with that Yuki took the female by her one of her arms and tugged her along. "Kaname is playing golf with Takuma, let's go and surprise them at the golf court."

Yuki would be blind not to notice how the female doctor's shoulders tensed at her suggestion. Ruka has been in love with her brother since their middle school days. For her it is like love at first sight. In many occasionsYuki has had the chance to witness how this blonde girl would go out of her way help her brother. Yuki was even touched when she learned that Ruka's sole reason to go to medical school and become one of the best heart surgeons in Japan was so that she could help Kaname.

However fate must have had other plans, because with age Kaname's sickness took the worst of turn. And Ruka's hope of them together was crushed. Though their father wanted to see Kaname getting married before his death but Yuki never pushed her brother for it. She had no desire to bring a girl into his life and make her suffer the loss of a loved one through his death. Being familiar with that kind of pain she has no wish to see others suffer that same path.

After entering medical school Ruka met Akatsuki the man who loved her the same way she loved Kaname. That is where Yuki decided to intervene. She did anything and everything in her power to unite both Ruka and Akatsuki because she wanted this girl to hold onto something when Kaname would not be there.

However things are a little different now…

"You know Ruka he has turned quite handsome post-surgery." Yuki added teasingly outside while on the inside she searched for the younger women's reaction like a hawk. Ruka's face flushed and Yuki's heart jumped in delight.

"He was always handsome and I have a feeling…even in his old age he will be the same."

Ooh! Exactly the type of words Yuki was searching for. Now that everything is back to normal darkness of Yuki's heart cannot help but wonder if she can unite her brother and Ruka. If such things are to happen it will surely break Akatsuki's heart. He will be devastated. Then again who can look after her little brother Kaname than this Ruka Souen? So even if there are little chances Yuki is not willing to let them go.

* * *

Back in Sendai:

Aiyora slowly turned the steering wheels making a right turn in the coming lane. Her legs slowly stretched out and pushed the brake paddle bringing the car to slow stop as it reached the gates of Cross Academy.

She panicked once more seeing that the twelve year old young brunette was already waiting at the gates for her. Getting out of the car Aiyora rushed towards her.

"I'm so sorry Ai, I'm so sorry...I thought school-"

"Don't worry," Ai cut her off and assured her with a smile. "…you are not late Aiyora. The school just ended early today. I would have walked home but I knew you were coming so I decided to wait."

Aiyora just pulled Ai into her arms and held her in a tight embrace sometimes placing affectionate kisses above her head exactly the way her brother used to. After all while of standing there like that Aiyora pulled out of the embrace and guided the younger female towards her car. After getting settled behind the driver's seat and starting the engine of the car she asked the little Ai, "Is there anywhere you wish to go before I take you home Ai?"

Initially the young girl did not answer giving Aiyora the chance to look at her from time to time as she looked at her from the corner of her eyes while driving. Ai features reminded Aiyora of her beloved Takero. The siblings did share a striking resemblance. Ai is almost a little girl version of Takero with her dark chocolate hair and those brown eyes but her ones are true brown unlike Takero's which was more similar to rich wine. It was something that Aiyora has not really noticed until recently.

"Aiyora…?"

"Hmmm…" Aiyora tried her best not to be distracted.

"Let's go visit Onii-chan." Aiyora could only nod her head and agree with her supposed to be sister in law.

Their visit to the cemetery was brief. This time Aiyora just sat there before the grave quietly and watched as Ai beside her recited a little prayer for her brother.

"Aiyora?"

"Yes…" she was surprised to see how fast Ai is done.

"Would it not have been so much better if onii-chan was still with us?" Ai started to cry suddenly.

That made Aiyora's lips parted in a silent gasp. She found no accurate word to answer that question. Is that even a question to ask? But how can you stop a child's curiosity? You cannot.

Not knowing what to do Aiyora brought the weeping child into her arms. Aiyora's condition was no different like Ai she too felt helpless most of the time. Her eye lids closed down with tears coming out of the corner. There is no such scale that can measure the length of their loss. Just the way Aiyora lost her fiancé, Ai lost her brother, who meant more than world to her.

Almost every week Aiyora bring Ai to visit her brother and most of their visits the same way, they both go home with tears.

"It's getting dark Ai, let's go home." Aiyora said recovering first. She was a first one to recover. Well she has to, otherwise who would hold Ai? But it was actually Ai who got up on her two feet first to pull Aiyora up. Making it hard to say who is whose real support.

Happily following Ai's lead Aiyora felt a light grasp on one of her wrist. Her head immediately turned with her long hair fly all over, only to see that Takero is looking at her. Love…pure untainted love was reflected in his wine eye and Aiyora knew those emotions shimmering in his eyes for are her and her only. Her blue eyes slowly moved down to her wrist to see that he is holding her there in firm grip.

 _Don't go._ His lips whisper out the words begging her.

With his other hand he caresses a portion of her face then the same hand moves running through her smooth raven black locks and shivers at the feeling off it. She pay any prince in the world to keep this sensation locked to herself for all eternity.

"Aiyora?"

"…" she does not even hear Ai's call.

"Aiyora? Aiyora…!?" This time Ai's not only uses a loud voice but also gives her hand a firm shake.

"Aiyora…what happened?"

"Um…" Aiyora blinks and suddenly all traces of Takero have vanished into the thin air. "…Nothing." Slightly disappointed but Aiyora still manages to smile. She smiles reassuringly shaking her mind back to reality before taking the lead out of the cemetery.

Two uniformed guards pull open and hold the large iron gates of the Hanadagi manor for Aiyora's car to drive through. Making a turn on the drive way both Ai and Aiyora notices a couple of people along with Takero's mother standing on the specific area where Takero's collection of sports cars sat on display.

When it came to sports car he was a real collector. He purchased at least one a year. Some years it changed to two or three. He was not only a buyer for show but also took part in many racing competition and brought home countless champions trophies. After Aiyora and his family these cars were the closest to his heart.

The sight of other people looking at Takero's car does not sit well with Aiyora and Ai. Both the girls share a disturbed look. They in a way sensed what is about to happen. Their fears confirmed when one of them, possibly the buyer wrote a cheque and handed it to Mrs. Hanadagi. Ai immediately climbed out of the car and ran to her mother while Aiyora stayed back in the car and watched helplessly as the middle aged man and his teenage son walked around the yellow luxury sports cars. Aiyora's hand's one the steering wheel tightened when they took the key from Takero's mother, got in the car and finally started to drive making their way out. Aiyora squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart could not bear this sight. This yellow Porsche was Takero's most favourite one. It was the first one that he received from his father as a graduation gift.

When Aiyora opened her eyes she saw Mrs. Hanadagi running inside with tears in her eyes. Ai too ran calling after her mother.

Selling that car was probably the toughest thing the light haired women did after attending her own son's funeral. But the reality is one by one all of these cars will go away taking bit of Takero's memory with them. There is nothing anyone of them can do.

Aiyora climbed out of the car and looked up to see Takero's father staring out of the window silently watching the car drive away out of the Hanadagi manor. Takero's grandmother was there too, she was standing behind her son's mechanical wheelchair balling her eyes out at the sight heart breaking sight. To her it felt as if someone was taking away a part of her grandson that he has left behind.

None of these people thought a day like this would arrive that they would have to sell Takero's last remaining part of the soul. But what to do? Times are indeed that desperate. Within weeks after the funeral Takero's father suffered a massive stroke and is now paralyzed. The only portion of his body that moves is his head. He is either on bed or on the wheel chair. He does not even speak. Doctors' said that most likely he will never be speaking again.

With Takero gone and his father in this condition there was no one to run their vast empire of business. Takero's mother got marred young and never went to school. His grandmother is too old and Ai is still a child. So Aiyora took the responsibility upon shoulder to run the Hanadagi Corporation. She put all her blood and sweats into it, she gave her best effort but here is the thing unlike Tekero and his father she does not possess the business skills. Neither does she come from business background. She completed her undergrad in arts. And being only of twenty years of age no one in the market took her seriously. To them she was just a pretty face, a damsel in distress who has no clue about anything around her.

As a result, now, a year later Hanadagi Corporation is counting its last days in the industry. The family has already gone bankrupt. Savings are running low so selling of assets are the last hope of survival for the family...only for now and who knows what actually awaits their future once everything is seized by the banks and other financial institutions for not being able repay the current loans on time.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kyoto:

Hanabusa and Zero started off fresh. They rented a small two bedroom apartment and for living both took full time job at a pub. Zero is in charge of the kitchen due to excellent hand in cooking whereas as Hanabusa is in charge of the bar due to skills on alcohol and his charms with the women. Most of his nights spent by flirting with these random women and tonight is no different.

"Be ready miss because tonight I'm going to invade your dreams." Hanbusa Aidou the famous blonde in the pub winked passing the drink to his customer. The girl's face flushed immediately at his bold words.

Flirting is a trait that swam in his blood therefore getting good amount of tips from the lonely or recently single girls is no big deal for him. He makes quite a fortune out of their emotions.

"Actaully, me and my boyfriend broke up yesterday." She informed giving him a shy smile.

"Then I should thank him…" the blonde male flashed the female his signature alluring smile. "…for giving me this wonderful opportunity." He winks making the girl flush.

"My parents are abroad. I'm all alone and I'm quite scared of the darkness. Would you mind keeping me…"

"It would be my pleasure Miss…?" Aidou wondered her name.

"Suki."

"Suki." He tasted the sound of her name. "What a love name just like yo-"

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Both Hanabusa and the girl jumped at that loud yelling. At first Hanabusa thought it was him who was getting yelled at but no that actually came from inside the kitchen. For a second he didn't bother to care but when the realization hit him Aidou actually ran ignoring the girl's affectionate call.

"I HAVE TOLERATED ENOUGH OF YOU, NO MORE. YOU'RE FIRED. NOW PACK UP YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT!"

Hanabusa's soul left his body at the sight of his boss yelling at Zero. The old man actually has his finger pointed at the exit while asking Zero to leave. Zero on the other hand was facing down. Hanbusa hoped that he would apologize but no the silverette made matters even worse. He slapped the chef's hat off his head, then ripped opened his apron and threw it into on the old man's face before walking out of there keeping his poise leaving behind a stunned Hanabusa who later had to face the cranky owner's wrath since it was him who brought Zero to work into this restaurant.

"What the hell was that about? Kiryu?" Hanabusa Aidou demanded upon reaching home.

Zero who was starting outside the window with his back facing the blonde scoffed. "I got fired as if you didn't know!?"

"Zero this is the eleventh job I arranged for you and like always you managed to get yourself fired in within the first couple weeks." although his back was facing him Hanabusa was already aware that Zero's been rolling his eyes.

"Zero," he marched forward and placed a hand over the silver headed man's shoulder and felt it stiffen under his touch. "Why are you doing this to yourself? What is it that you are trying to achieve?" Zero tried his best to block out the male's voice. But it turned impossible for him to do so with the next words that came out of the blonde's mouth.

"Zero I'm trying everything in my power to make it better but it's like you do not even care about my efforts, like it doesn't even matter."

"No it doesn't matter." Zero's sudden abrupt reply stunned Hanabusa. Little did he know that his silverette friend was far from done. "I have never asked for it. None of it, not the jobs you got me into nor the shallow girls you set me up with. It's you who has been forcing them upon me."

"Oh I see where this is going?" Hanabusa spat back. "So now you're showing your true colour by being the ungrateful jerk!" Zero glared at him but that didn't stop Hanabusa. "So tell me where I did I go wrong. Getting you jobs for stable income or setting you up with girls for companionship and good times."

"..." Zero mouth parted but no words came out. He only silently glared at his friend while watching him inhale and exhale deeply to cool down his boiling anger. Actually deep Zero didn't blame Hanabusa. As a matter of fact he even understands his reasons. The guy after all did more than enough for him. When Zero was jobless Hanabusa paid for the full rent out of his pocket and has never asked Zero to return those money. Then using his charms and connections he got jobs after jobs for Zero. Then using time and effort found decent and beautiful girls for him to love, have fun and maybe a family with them in the future. And what did Zero do? He tossed away all these opportunities the way trash is thrown into the trash can. He did it every single time.

"I don't understand what kick you get by making life so complicated?"

"My life is none of your business." the reply Zero gave him was harsh and rude on almost another level. It hit the blonde male in the gut like a wrestlers punch!

"Fine, it's your life, do whatever the fuck suits you." With that he walked out of the house middle of the night providing Zero some space.

Next morning when Hanabusa Aidou reached home he found Zero waiting for him by the entrance of their apartment. A duffle-bag was hanging from the silverette's shoulder and fully packed suitcase stood proudly beside the two sitter sofa.

"Planning to move out?" Hanabusa inquired in a tone that is similar to mocking while taking off his tan overcoat and hanging it onto the wall. "Just so you remember that you got fired last night."

"I'm planning to move back," Zero voice was so genuine and honest that it froze Hanabusa to the ground.

"Move back where?" the blonde dared ask not moving from his position. IN his heart praying that it would not be the answer he is dreading.

Zero declared with a shaky breath. "Back home in Sendai."

"Why?" the question left Aidou's lips in silent mutter.

"Why ask when you already know that answer." Zero responds taking hold of his suitcase all ready to walk out.

"You cannot be serious!?" Hanabusa now turned to his friend totally furious. "Have you gone mad? We started everything from the fresh, built our own life here. No one knows us or off our past and now YOU want us to throw it all away and move back? Then what confess and go to prison? Excellent idea Kiryu! Bravo! Only your thick head can come up with something as rash as this."

"It's me," Zero said taking his eyes off his friend's form. "I'm the only one going. You are staying back right here."

Hanbusa glared at him. His both hands tightly clenched with knuckles turned all white. He was having a hard time restraining himself from punching the man before him. This is not something he wants to hear after all the trouble they have taken to flee that place.

"Listen Kiryu I'm sure you haven't' slept the night which is why you are taking crazy. Why don't you go back to room take a long ass nap and don't worry I will un-pack everything. Then tomorrow we shall go job hunting for you again." Hanabusa tried to reason approaching his friend and wrapping a comforting arm around him but Zero only pushed him away glaring daggers back. He wanted this idiot blonde to know how serious he is.

"Zero!?"

"No please don't!" Zero cut him off. "Don't pull me back these luring traps no longer work for me. I have made up my mind. I'm going back and do what I should have done a year ago."

"A whole year has passed and you're still obsessed about that whole incident? Why can't you get it out of your system? I like did!"

"IT IS NOT SO SIMPLE." This time Zero exploded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I NEVER TRIED? I TRIED HANABUSA, I TRIED BUT MY MIND, BODY AND SOUL NOTHING SEEMS TO LISTEN TO ME. FOR THE WHOLE YEAR NOT SINGLE NIGHT HAS PASSED WITHOUT THE NIGHTMARE WHERE HIS DEAD FACE TROUBLED ME, HIS FIANCE'S CRIES HANUTED ME. I HAVE SPENT COUNTLESS NIGHT WIDE AWAKE TRYING TO FIGHT THIS REMINDING MYSELF AGAIN AND AGAIN THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT BUT…NO LOGIC SEEMS TO WORK. EVERY FREAKING TIME I CLOSE MY EYES I SEE TAKRO'S CORPSE HELPLESS LYING OVER THE STREETS. I CLOSE MY EYES AND I HEAR THAT GIRL'S BITTER CRY…

I am really tired of this. I no longer have the strength to fight. Running away like this will no longer help so I have made up my mind to surrender…"

Hanabusa's heart is about to burst out of his ribcage as he braced himself for the silverette's next words.

"Hanbusa please do not try to stop me, I am going back to Sendai and there I will face the Hanadagi family and accept whatever harsh punishment they have in store for me."

Aidou could only watch as his friend dipped his head low and his tears now wetting their plush carpeted floor.

"…If they put me in jail I will go to jail happily. If I am killed by them, know that I died happily with no regret at all."

With those words Zero broke down into bitter sobs and Hanabusa wasted no time to pull him into his arms and hold him in bone crushing hug. Neither one of them were aware how long they cried like that for? Surely quite a while has passed. Zero was the first who made the attempt to pull away but the blonde only tightened his hold refusing to let him go.

"Aidou please stop holding me back." Zero struggled trying to get out of the man's iron like strong grip but it only got tighter.

"Kiryu I will not let you go-"

"I already made up my mind and there is no turning back." Zero cut him off this time breaking free from the other man's arms.

"Oh Kiryu…ill-mannered as usual, cutting people of mid-way, you did not even let me finish the full sentence." Zero eyes take a suspicious look at Hanabusa's sudden jubilant tone.

"Kiryu I will not let you go…alone!" the pair of lilac eyes staring into the ocean blue ones widen. "I'm coming to Sendai with you." Hanabusa declared proudly.

"I was beside you when the incident took place. You wanted to take him to the hospital whereas it was I who pulled you away from there. Now when you are facing the consequences I cannot let you go on your own."

"You don't have to do this Hanab-"

"If this is your destiny then so is mine; because I am as equally as guilty as you are. We were in it together and now we shall face the consequences together as well."

 **a.n. Thank you all for taking the time to read, hope you found it enjoyable. Ideas and suggestion and criticisms are always welcome and very much appreciated. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Just a little reminder before you start reading Takero Hanadagi (OC) is the mirror image of Kaname Kuran. Now Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

After mentioning Takero's name the guards opened the gate of the Hanadagi manor for Zero and Hanbusa. It was quite a long walk from driveway to the main entrance of the manor. It gave the guys a chance to have a look around but neither of them was actually in the right mindset to do. Both their hearts throbbed like it wanted to burst out of their chest. It is only a matter of minute within which their life will forever change. Who knows what this family will do after their confession. Hand them over to the police? Or kill them with their bare hands? Or worse if possible…

It was Zero who actually had the courage to ring the doorbell.

The door was opened by a timid maid.

"Yes…?" she inquired.

"Um…Takero Hanadagi." Zero struggled to find the right words.

"He passed away."

"We are his friends." Hanabusa interfered earning a glare from Zero. "We recently heard about what happened. We are here to offer our condolences…is anyone home?"

"Please come in." the maid opened the door wide for the two decently dressed gentlemen to enter.

Hanabusa was the first one to step into the luxurious manor. Zero followed his trail.

"Please take a seat while I go fetch Lady Hanadagi." the maid gestured before making her way upstairs.

Both the men awkwardly sat down. For a moment both just remained on their places taking in the interior details of the manor. And that was when Zero eyes landed on the older man on a wheel-chair at the far end of the living room staring out of the French window. Looking over his shoulder Zero took a good look at large portrait hanging of Takero suited in a black tuxedo standing behind the very same man, who was seated on the large armchair with his one leg crossed over the other. His mind is now 100% confirmed that this is Lord Tomosaki Hanadagi, Takero's father.

Elbowing Hanabusa, Zero stood up and with Hanbusa this time following him the duo walked towards the man who happens to be the head of the family.

"Hanadagi-sama…?" the said man turned his head.

Hanbusa remained standing while Zero got down on his knees to adjust himself to the man's level.

"Hanadagi-sama my name is Zero, Zero Kiryu and this is my friend Hanbusa Aidou."

The older man's wine eyes danced between the two young one before him. Zero grabbed hold of the man's both hands that were placed upon his lap.

"I was hired by your son to work for the Hanadagi Corporation. Getting this job was a dream coming true for someone like me who comes from a middle-class family. Overjoyed by the news my friends demanded we go out to celebrate…and as were returning from the party my car had a head on collision with the car your son was driving. It was my friend Hanabusa's car but I was the one driving." Zero paused to swallow some air and dared to meet the man in the eye to see his jaws were tightly clenched.

Zero still went on. He came this far he not to turn back.

"…It was very late at night. The roads were quite empty. I admit I was a little drunk but still had complete senses. I was driving the car at the steady but then suddenly out of nowhere a truck was coming towards us and…I some out desperation to some rapid turns to get out of the way only to crash against a red sports car. The car circled in 360 degrees several times before hit a tree and turned upside down. Both Hanabusa and I rushed to help only to see…you son…Takero. He was bleeding from the head, from the nose, from the ears…"

Hanabusa looked away from the man when tears gather at the corner of his veteran eyes. His tears rolled down and fell over Zero's left palm and the silver headed man looked up to find the old brunette shedding tears in silence while at the same time his eyes were burring in deep dark rage.

"We wanted to take him to the hospital but he…he…he was already dead. So in fear of going to prison we fled. The car was sold of that next morning thought a broker after changing its number and we burned our clothes with blood that had the blood stains on and soon after that we fled the city."

The older man closed his eyes, drops after drops tears now streaming down his face.

"…We wanted to forget everything and have a fresh start but couldn't and that why we are here," this time Hanabusa too sat down on his knees and grasped onto the man's knees.

"…We are here to surrender ourselves Hanadagi-sama."

"Punish us as you see fit sir." Hanabusa added.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice interrupted and both the young men looked to see a girl no more than twelve ruing down the stairs.

"Otou-san," she rushed towards her father and hugged him from behind. "Why are you crying Otou-san?" she wiped the man's tears away. "Were you talking to my father Mr? Let me tell you he cannot speak. He suffed a stroke after my brother's death and paralyzed and cannot speak."

Zero and Hanabusa shared an eye contact while the girl called for a maid while starting to push her father's wheel chair.

"Stay here I will send Okaa-san and Obasan." With that said she took her father away leaving Zero and Hanabusa to the shock they just received.

Once the two elderly ladies came down this time Hanabusa took the floor for himself and before Zero could do anything he complete changed their story right after introducing themselves.

"We are Tekero's friends from Kyoto. We recently found out what happened. We are deeply shocked and sadden by it and came to offer our condolences."

And his lies did not just stop there and all Zero could do was watch in utter horror.

"Mrs. Hanadagi, Takero offered, I mean promised Zero and myself a work at the Hanadagi Corporation. I mean impressed with our talents he wanted us to work with for his business. So if your corporations need any sort of help please just let us know. We will do everything in our power to help."

"That would be wonderful, please wait a moment while I call Aiyora, daughter in law. Speak to her she is in charge of the office now. I'm sure she will be able to some places for you gentlemen."

Either Mrs. Hanadagi was easily gullible or Hanabusa is a gifted liar.

"You both wait here while I go ask the maids to prepare lunch for you both. I'm sure you both must be very hungry."

Once the grandmother was gone Zero turned and grabbed Hanabusa by the collar.

"What the hell was that Aidou." Zero hissed. "We are here to surrender, to atone for our mistake and you are trying to make fortune." Zero spat disgusted by his friend.

"Relax Kiryu. Just relax would you." Hanabusa said pulling himself off the angry Zero. "I know what I am doing."

"You are conning them. That is exactly what you are doing. I never thought you would stoop so low. You are trying to take advantage of the poor man's disability. Just because he cannot speak you will lie to his wife and make a carrier out of it."

"Do you not see Zero I'm trying to help them." Hanabusa argued back only to be retaliated back by Zero.

"How so? By lying to his wife and mother?"

"Takero will never come back. So Zero, the most we can do is help this family. Goingto prison will nither help us nor them. So instead why can't we help them run this business? For sure we can never repay what we have taken but at the very least this way we can be of some use to them."

Zero opened his mouth but another voice beat him to it. It was one of the maids.

"Obasan has called you to the dining room lunch is being served there."

"Sure, please lead the way." Hanabusa said gesturing the maid to show the way.

Zero glared at the blonde but he followed the maid anyway just ignoring his friend.

* * *

 **SAYORI WAKABA**

The name was written in bold letters on the glass frame that sat proudly at the centre of the table.

02:39 PM

was the time displayed on the clock that sat on the left hand corner the very same desk.

The young lady in her late twenties with shoulder length ginger hair was seated on the large chair behind it. Lunch hour finished a while ago. She returned back to her cabin like about ten to fifteen minutes ago. The tiredness from over eating has taken it's troll on her making her body refuse to let go off the lazyness. She reclined back on her chair, eyes shut, try to take a minute or two more to enjoy this calm lazy afternoon before resuming back to work.

 _Ting-Ding!_

The sound of mail notification on her computer alerts the female. She open her eyes and sit up straight. Truning her chair slightly she faces her computer and within seconds the expression of her face changes. All traces of relief move away replacing them with worried wrinkles.

"No, this cannot be happening," She mutters biting her lower lip in tension.

The knock on her door temporarily diverted her attention.

"Come in," She gave out the permission for the the person waiting outside.

The door opened and a head popped inside.

"Yori-chan may I come in?" this new female spoke in a meeky voice making the other female turn her attention towards her.

"Oh Shindo please come in," She then gestured towards the seats on her opposite. "Have a seat." the girl named Shindo did as she was told. Once she seated down Sayori Wakaba offered, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Thank you for your generous offer...um...but Yori-chan I...um...um..." Her hesitation raised a fear inside Yori. She tried to study the other female in every possible way but before come to a proper conclusion she blurted out.

"Here," she passed the envelope forward and Yori did not even dare to touch it.

"What is this Shindo?" she demanded in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry," she looked down in shame and admitted. "The offer was way too tempting to let go…"

"How could you…?" Yori tried to remind her. "Have you forgotten everything that Takero did for you? It was because of introverted personality no firm wanted to hire you but Takero took you in without any hesitation just under my recommendation." Yori paused to take a deep breath, held that in for a while and let it go and added more words to deepen her guilt. "…And now you want to leave the company's hand during it's time of need?"

"I have family to take care of Yori-chan." The weak looking girl stated and that completely shut Yori off. After all what she pointed out next is absolutely legit, no argument can be made. "I will forever be indebted to this company, you and Takero-sama but now that he is gone…we are not operating. The staffs are not getting their salaries properly."

Yori just sat here dumbfounded.

Shindo Nadeshiko stood up from the chair adjusting her eye glasses.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I'm causing but I have a family to provide for and which why I cannot wait for the miracle to happen when this company will once again start to boom and be where it was a years ago. Anyways have a good day and bid my farewell and best wishes to Aiyora."

With that she turned on her heels and walked out of Yori's cabin and all Yori could do was just look at her. In her mind thinking what the hell is she going to tell Aiyora? That two of more of the stuff member quit today. Yes Shindo Nadeshiko is not the only one but Manai Usagi the team lead of the computer department also e-mailed her resignation to Yori just a while ago.

Personally Yori knows there is no way one can blame these people. After all nobody is here to do charity. It's simple if the company can't provide no one will stay. The only reason why she is still sticking with the Hanadagi Corporation is because she is massively indebted to Takero. He was not only her classmate but with time proved to be real friend in deed. He stood by her side when her own family abandoned her. He gave her this job, provided her with accommodation and fulfilled each and every one of her need like she was a part of his family. Therefore it is against Yori's morale. She cannot even being to think of leaving behind this company the way other are doing. Every single day she receives such tempting offer yet fighting against her greed she passed them away. For now she sees it as her destiny to stand by company, standby Aiyora and help her run the business as long as it lasts.

Speaking of Aiyora... once more she has to be the bearer of the bad news. With that thought in head Yori made her way towards Aiyora's office which once used to be Takero's.

She held the knob tightly, gave it a twist to open the door. Although in office terms Aiyora is supposed to be her boss it would be common courtesy to knock but Yori and Aiyora shared more of a sister like relationship. She has known Aiyora long before she was even before she was engaged to Takero. She has even had the privilege to of seeing Takero giving little Aiyora piggy back ride…yes that's how long back Sayori Wakaba's relationship goes with this family, which is why even in her nightmare she cannot think about abandoning them.

Opening the door Yori was greeted to the empty chair behind the desk. It sort of shocked her.

"Aiyora…Aiyora where are yo-oh there you are!" she started to look of the girl only to find her curled up on of the couches by the far corner with a framed clutched to her chest. No doubt that it is Takero's picture that she is holding onto with her dear life.

"Aiyora." She did not respond to the call.

"Aiyora?" this time she used a firmer tone, still no response.

"Aiyora?" she is pushing Yori to far.

The short haired female placed both her hands on her hips and tapped one of her foot on the floor waiting for the girl's response till her patience broke.

"Ok enough!" this time Yori snapped, something that only happened rarely.

In just about few long strides Yori made her way towards the couch. Pulled the frame out of the dark haired female's grasp and threw on the other side. That made Aiyora shoot up to a sitting position and demand but before she could do so Yori grasped her by the arms and gave her a firm shake hopig it would knock some sense into her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she practically yelled. "Again you are sitting by the corner crying holding onto his picture?"

In response to that Aiyora threw her arms around Yori and started to cry out loud making the other female let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is the matter?" Yori asked letting out another tired sigh, the second one in a row.

"The bank called," Aiyora sobbed. "They are refusing to give more time. Only three more months, that is their ultimatum, after that they will seize… every…everything!"

Yori wrapped both her hands around the younger female. At this point this is probably the only type of comfort she can provide her with because telling her 'It's going to be okay' is utter bullshit! At this point nothing is going is be okay.

"So what bring you to my room?" Aiyora asked finally after calming down.

"Bad news…" Yori spoke without emotion.

"What bad news?" Aiyora broke free from her arm.

"Shindo Nadeshiko from the cash department and Manai Usagi the computer team lead is resigning."

Shindo's part didn't hit Aiyora very much but the fact that Manai Usagi is resigning did strike a nerve within Aiyora's head.

"I saw Manai-smepai maybe half an hour ago she didn't tell me anything."

"Well she sent me, her resignation, via e-mail." Yori confirmed.

Aiyora snarled in frustration. "She cannot do that. She is still under contract."

Then suddenly Aiyora ran out her cabin totally ignoring Yori's call and made her way towards the designated female's cabin and barged into without even knocking. Only to find her packing her stuff up.

"You cannot go." Aiyora spoke in a voice that is similar to commanding. "You're under contract."

"Are you taking about this contract?" The blonde female turned towards Aiyora holding the copy of mentioned contract paper in her hand.

"Yes."

"Do even see your signature there?" Aiyora was taken aback by the question and nodded her head no, then pointed out.

"But Takero's signature is there."

"Exactly." The blonde female smiled viciously. "My contract was with Takero and now that he is no longer here…" she ripped the paper apart and threw it on Aiyora's face. "…the contract is over."

"He was your friend." Aiyora reminded the female.

"So what he was my friend?" Arrogance dripped from her voice. "He is gone, and you are clearly falling to run the business. So what are you expecting? We are going to cling to you even when you fail to pay us properly for months over months."

"But-" she rudely cut Aiyora off.

"Tutu…just because Takero cradle you into his arms like a child all the time doesn't mean we are all obligated to do the same. Just because he used to tie up your shoes laces, cook your food, pour you glasses of water all the time does mean we will do the same."

Aiyora hands itched to slap the arrogant female.

"Take my advice change your style of living. Get your roots stronger because most likely the next man in your life won't spoil you the same way. That will make things harder."

"How dare you!"

The blonde turned her back on Aiyora completely ignoring her. Picking up all her belongs as she was about to pass Aiyora she stopped.

"The company owe me seven months' salary but I will let it forgo…and I'm not doing it for you, but for him."

Then she was gone leaving Aiyora all by herself into the empty cabin.

In this emptiness various thoughts started to enter her mind taking her into another zone again but the calling of her name bring her back. She turns to see Yori by the door holding her cell phone in hand as she motioned her to come a take it.

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Hanadagi." Yori mouthed.

Nervousness swept thought Aiyora's vein, after all what does she want at this time of day? She took the phone from Yori and answered it respectfully. The conversation lasted about thirty seconds and all Aiyora said all throughout after greeting was "Yes Okaa-san."

"What is the matter?" Yori asked once the line was discounted.

"She wants us home now. There are some people whom we should meet."

And Yori could not help but think who it could be so important that Mrs. Hanadagi wants their presence at home now!

* * *

"Okaa-san, Obasan,"

Aiyora called out to the two elder women when the maid led both her and Yori to the dining room.

"Aiyora my darling, come hither, come into my arms." the grandmother spoke out in joy upon seeing the dark haired girl. She got up from her chair and Aiyora too ran to the women's embrace.

"Yori, you come here as well." Taking Aiyora into her arms the grandmother called for Yori too who then also ran to embrace her.

"Zero, Hanabusa meet our other daughters. You have already met Ai, Tekero's little sister. Now meet Aiyora, Aiyora shirabuki, our Takero's fiancé."

"Hello," Hanabusa waved his hand.

"Hi," Zero said managing somewhat of an awkward smile.

Aiyora's deep blue eyes landed on both men but not a word came out of her. First on Hanabusa then moved to Zero beside him. It was like her blue eyes collided with his lilac eyes. A strange shiver ran down Zero's eyes. IN his life Zero has never seen such blue eyes. They were dead yet very expressive at the same time. So even if he wanted to look away he could not. It was as if she was holding him in some hypnotic way. For a good moment they shared the strong eye contact which was only broken when Takero's mother started speaking once more.

"And this is Sayori Wakaba. Takero's best friend and partner in crime." Yori unlike Aiyora had the decency to smile and nod in appreciation.

"Aiyora, Yori, these gentlemen are Hanabusa Aidou and Zero Kiryu…Takero's friend from Kyoto."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Yori smiled and bowed politely. "Aidou-san, Kiry-san."

"Pleasure is our-" Hanabusa was the one to speak only to be cut off when,

"Takero never had any friend by these names." Aiyora spoke up unexpected.

Both Zero and Hanabusa froze. Inside they were shaing in fear of getting caught. Who knows how much knowledge this girl might have?

"We are more of acquaintances." Hanabusa quickly added.

"Then how come he never mentioned about you both." Her aura was pretty hostile.

"Maybe he forgot." Hanabusa was infuriating the girl more with his argument.

"Takero didn't have the nature to forget." Aiyora looked at him dead in the eyes. It was as if she was trying to burn him alive with that gaze of her.

"Aiyora, my dearest, you're frightening these handsome gentlemen." It was the grandmother who intervened to stop her.

"Aiyora, Takero wanted them to work for our company." Mrs. Hanadagi told her. "I want you to honour his wish and provide them a job in our office in some respectable position."

Hearing this Sayori focussed her eyes on the men in order to carefully study them.

"We can't." Aiyora once more declared her verdict. "There is no position left."

"I'm sure you can find something dearest." The grandmother said rubbing her palm up and down one of Aiyora's arms. That made her once more look at the poor souls seated. This time her eyes were clearly glaring daggers at them. Trust me is eyes could kill Zero and Hanbusa would be under the grave by now.

"Obsan please try and understand we cannot pay the salary properly which is why majority of our staff are resigning. Two more resigned today. The banks called me and gave me an ultimatum of three months and then they will seize everything. At this rate we cannot afford to hire new people."

"But Takero promised them." The grandmother tried to reason with her.

"WHAT PROMMISE!?" Aiyora this time snapped at the grandmother. Tears came into her eyes out of frustration. "All his promises are now lying under the grave with him. The promises he made them…the promises he made to me!"

And with that she ran out the room ran out the dinning-room wiping away the tears from the coner of her eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" Takero's mother hissed at his grandmother before running to catch up to Aiyora, then realizing the wrong of her doing the grandmother too followed after Aiyora and her daughter in law.

Yori was the only one remained behind. Once those three women were completely out of her sight she turned her attention on the two men left behind. Pulling out a chair she seated opposite to them. Somehow her instincts told her not to let these men go at least without a negotiation. There was something in them that attracted her attention. _Determination and Desperation!_ Yes both of them had these emotions shinning in their eyes.

"Let me tell you something about our company," With that Yori started to give tell them about their current crisis in vivid details not missing out a single detail.

She mentioned how the share prices had a drastic fall from the spread news of Takero's death and are still falling every day because no one is taking Aiyora seriously, she mentioned how Aiyora is also struggling like a mad dog to get everything back to the way it was and how each and every step she is taking is leading the business towards failure, how they are unable to pay their stuff for which one by one everybody is resigning and then the constant pressure from the lenders to pay back their loans.

"…So tell me after all this would you still like to work for us because if you do it will be equivalent to doing charity because at this point we cannot afford to pay our staff?" Yori asked her eyes shuffling between Hanbusa's ocean blue ones to Zero's lilac ones.

Hanbusa open his mouth to say no but Zero beat him to it.

"We will do it."

Hanabusa shot him a disappointed glare.

"And even if my friend does not…I still will do."

"Thank you Kiryu-san. I promise you once the company starts to function properly you will be provided with the salary that Takero has promised you."

"That is now my main concern helping out Takero's family is what my main goal is."

"In that case, I welcome you both." Yori stood up and extended her hand for a shake. "Be at our head-office by Monday sharp at 10 o' clock."

Zero took her hand for a firm shake and as for Hanabusa even if he was least interested but only for Zero's sake agreed to it and on the other hand this Sayori Wakaba chick… he found her quite cute.  
So it wouldn't hurt to try his luck…would it?

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Just a little reminder before you start reading Takero Hanadagi (OC) is the mirror image of Kaname Kuran. Now Enjoy!**

 **chapter 4**

* * *

Three months later:

Flipping through the pages of the file in hand Zero Kiryu was walking towards his cabin. While passing by chairman's cabin his steps come to slow stop. Well actually it was the sound of all the hustle and tussle from inside that makes him pause. The shutter to the window is unlike most times and that gave Zero the chance to peek in.

In these last three months he kind of got used to Aiyora's spoiled attitude, which is why he was not at all surprised to see Aiyora struggling inside… to make coffee. Yes she didn't know how to do that properly even with a coffee maker being there. Zero had to really supress his urge to laugh out loud at the sight of Aiyora wiping the floor with newspapers where most of the coffee was spilled. Being the gentleman he decided to extended his hand of aid. So he knocked and entered her room.

"Are you alright? Need some hand?" He inquired and offered her help.

"I'm fine." she rejected in cold voice nor did she even bother to turn back.

Zero watched her for a while as she continued to wipe the coffee still using the newspapers. Zero at one point thought of bring the mop from the kitchen but the look of her face told him it was quite off so he chose to remain silent. But before leaving offered one more time

"I am making coffee for myself, would you want me to make one for you?"

"No." This time it was just one word. Not even a _thank you_ was muttered.

Zero let out a defeated sigh before making a turn to leave closing the door after him.

Later that day Zero once again allow his eyes travel to Aiyora's cabin which is located right opposite of his. With the shutter still open gives him the clear view to see her from the comfort of his own cabin. She appears to be on the phone. Judging by the body language it is clear to him that the conversation with the person on the other side of the phone is not favouring her much.

Soon after Aiyora slams the phone down. Zero almost flinches at the sight. She drops her hand on her palms, like she is trying to hide from this cruel world. Her shoulder shake and Zero cannot help but feel tightness in his heart at the sight of her helplessly.

Every time he witnesses this sight his mind takes him back to the funeral where Aiyora was holding onto the casket with all her strength. Till to this day his body shivers every time that sight flashes before him. Shaking his thought Zero focuses on her again. This time Aiyora is standing by the side of the window. He noticed the movement of her hand as she wipes the tears of her eyes. Zero turns away. It's hard and it's more painful to be reminded of the mistake that he never meant to make...

* * *

She studies the cheque again and again and one last time to make sure she was making no mistake. Indeed she wasn't the one wrong. It was written that way.

"There is a mistake in the cheque." She polite points out passing the check to her buyers.

"There is no mistake." They slide the cheque back to her.

"What is this Ichijo-sama?" Aiyora this time charges the old blonde haired man sitting before her while trying her best to keep up the professionalism and same time hide the rage coiling up inside her. "This is not the full amount! We gave you your supply on time and you are only paying two third the amount we agreed upon?"

Beside the old man his grandson the kind looking blonde with green eyes almost agreed with Aiyora. "Grandfather she is-"

"Takuma, you are not to speak when I do so." He silenced his grandson right away. Then focusing back on Aiyora he continues. "I never said we would not pay young lady. You will receive the reminder by the beginning of next month."

"Ichijo-sama we are urgently in need of the money. As you already know the deadline to make our instalment is nearing." Yori who is standing to Aiyora's right speaks up.

A deep tension filled silence falls into the room followed by Yori's words. It is a crucial stage for the company. This type of hideous joke is something that they cannot afford but then again they cannot also argue or misbehave with the men sitting before them. They are from the Ichijo group after all. One of the biggest in the market and making an enemy out of them at this stage will straight away drag the Hanadagi Corporation down to the drain.

"What to do, we did not expect that you would actually be able to fulfill the order. It was a risk we took and to be on the safe side we gave the same order to other new-upcoming companies."

Aiyora turned to look at Yori. She had the same expression on her face as Aiyora. Yori then focused on Hanabusa and Zero who were standing by the entrance. Their expression was no different. Same could be said for the Ichijo grandson. He too appeared sympathetic towards them and very disappointed in his grandfather but had no power to speak up. None actually expected such double standard from such a prestigious company.

"This is unethical." Hanabusa points out. "We can sue you we if want for going against the contract."

The older man let out a hysteric laughter and responded back after recovering.

"Sue me..?" he was actually amused. "For sure you can but the question here is can you actually win? Because to win you would need a good attorney and from the looks of it you folks can barely afford your own existing staff."

Hanabusa was about to argue more but Zero silences him by putting a hand over his shoulder.

"So young lady," senior Ichijo focuses on Aiyora. "I leave the ultimate decision on your hand. You can accept my cheque under my terms or like your employee suggested take me to court. But the outcome of it will never be positive let me warn you beforehand."

Aiyora senses the threat hidden behind those words and at desperate time like this she is left with only one option.

"Please allow me to apologize on behalf of him Ichijo-sama." Aiyora stands up and bow as politely as possible as the old man continues to smirk. "I cannot afford to lose an important client like you so as of now we will do business in your terms."

"I knew you would understand you are a smart girl." The older man stands up with the aid of his cane and then offers to shake hands with the dark haired girl. "You keep up performances like this and we shall do more business in the future."

Asoto Ichijo the senior walks out of the office proudly whereas his son offers somewhat of an apologetic smile before fallowing after his grandfather.

For the longest time Takuma silently follows his grandfather but once in the car on he could no longer hold back on the unjust he witnessed.

"Was it really necessary to be so harsh grandfather? I mean we know how much this money means to them?"

His grandfather does not even look at him; his grey eyes remain focused outside looking through the window as he speaks.

"Takuma you are too kind hearted and naïve for your own good bur know this much I cannot afford to do justice by making an enemy out of Yuki Kuran."

* * *

The meeting with the bank went exactly as they expected. They refused to give any sort of extra time. Not even a day after the deadline and nor are they going to accept any amount less then termed in the contract as for the instalment. All four of them had meetings with the upper heads of the bank and it only ended in bitterness.

Right now it is their last call, having Yori plead to the CEO of the bank over the phone.

"I assure you from the next month you will receive your instalment a week before due date and in full amount too…Please try and understand the situation from the heart. It's not like we are not paying. We are only short by few thousands."

She receives no response and it only makes the tension worse for Zero, Aiyora and Hanabusa who surrounded Yori while she was doing the talk over the phone.

"He hung up on me." Yori declares putting the receiver down.

"So what happens now?" Hanabusa dares to ask.

Yori declares it like verdict taking her eyes off Aiyora who was looking at her with all the hope that probably existed in the world now.

"With only three more days in hand there is nothing we can do…it's over…all over…"

Aiyora stand up from the chair abruptly and walks out ignoring the other female's call.

Zero follows after her. At first he tries to keep up to her pace but just as she kicks off her heels and runs out of the office building Zero slows down. He decides to quietly follow her. She does not even take the car just walks bare footed.

The air is chilly during this late afternoon hour plus the wind is blowing hard. He worries that she will get sick since she has no jacket on. All she is dressed in is that light fabricated pink knee length lace dress.

He follows her into the cemetery.

Hiding himself behind a tree Zero watches her cry over her lover's grave. He recalls Yori once mentioned it used to be a bad habit of Aiyora's to run to Tekero's arms for even the smallest of things. The habit still lingers within her. Now that he is no longer there…she runs back to his grave to seek solace.

The dark haired girl by now has curled up into a ball. Quite some time has passed by and she has made no sign to move. How long she plans to lie down over the grave this way no one knows!

The scene so serene now-a-days it's hard to find love as strong as this. Yet it is unbearably painful for Zero to watch when he is the sole reason for the turn out of the event. The air is getting even cooler but Zero decides not to move from here, not until she does.

The girl is in a vulnerable state and this is an open invitation for danger around. So if he is here he can at least protect her if anything goes wrong.

 _What right do you possess to protect her? When it is you who has taken away her main source of protection…_

Guilt makes its way into his heart reminding him that if not for him then today this girl would have had a family of her own. Married to a loving husband and maybe by now she would have even birthed a beautiful child… but no here she is today crying over her beloved's grave.

What is even more painful is that he came with the intention to seek their forgiveness and three months have passed since then but not a word of it has left his mouth? Instead he is taking shelter under a lie while giving them and specially her hope which most likely soon will be shattered to pieces.

"Aiyora stop this! Let's go home."

"No let go me…I said let go of me Sara!"

"This is no place to stay, now please stop creating a scene."

"I will stay right here with Takero…all night!"

"Aiyora please…if you continue to behave this way I will have to consult a doctor."

Like a coward Zero watches the two sisters fight to take control of the situation. Her older sister Sara is struggling to pull Aiyora away while Aiyora holding on with all her might to stay back. Ultimately in the end it's Sara that wins. Aiyora gives up the struggle; she gives up her fight and allows herself to be dragged away like a corpse.

Finally with Sara and Aiyora gone Zero masters the courage to step out of the hiding. He slowly marches towards the grave where the dark haired girl was not too long ago. He kneels down before it. His lilac eyes lower down its gaze in shame and she sees droplets of her tears, Aiyora's tears still fresh over Takero's grave.

Extending his shaking hand Zero dares to touch it…and the words leave his mouth even before he realizes it in form of an oath he meant should have taken.

 _"You offered me the job believing that I would look after your company in your absence like it's my own._

 _Today I'm here to give you my word that I will. From now on I shall protect everything that was once yours now as my own._

 _My mistake has taken you away from Aiyora but I will not allow Hanadagi Corporation to be taken away from her. Your legacy shall remain with her forever and ever as long as she lives."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo:

"Where is Yuki?"

Kaname Kuran questions in a tender voice elegantly turning his head towards the old butler who was servings him breakfast that warm Sunday morning. The absence of his sister indeed came as a little surprise to the brunette. No matter the circumstances he and Yuki always sat down for their brunch every Sunday morning at this backyard patio. This tradition was started by late Haruka Kuran, who despite his busy schedule dedicated the Sunday to his wife. This is the very place where they shared their breakfast, lunch or Juri's special rose tea which was Haruka's absolute favourite, while enjoying each other's company. Even though Haruka and Juri are long gone their children are keeping this tradition still alive. For them it is a way to remember their parents, especially Yuki since Kaname never really met his mother. Therefore, which is why now pushing away everything from their busy everyday schedule Yuki and Kaname always make sure to dedicate this day of weekend to each other.

He draws his dark brows as one as could not stop himself from worrying about her.

 _So what happened today…?  
What sort of emergency came up that made Yuki break this years' long built tradition?_

"Kaname-sama?" the butler calls out anxiously when the brunette stands up abruptly but the Kuran heir ignors the older male's call anyway. After all his decision is already made to go and fetch his sister.

From far Kaname notices that the door to Yuki bedroom was already open but just as he was about to enter, his form almost collides with a maid who failed to notice him since all her attention was focused on getting her mistress's heavy luggage out.

"Yuki…?" he calls her again stepping into her bed chamber.

His wine eyes then finally finds Yuki standing by her vanity. She was already dressed in a red business formal knee-length dress, makeup minimal as always and hair tied up in a bun over her head.

"Oh Kaname," She sighed in relief upon noticing her brother.

"Come help me put this on." She calls him to help her with the peals around her neck and he obeys just an obedient little boy.

After the necklace is clipped Kaname rests his head over her one of her shoulders and complements looking at her through the mirror he finally asked.

"No women can compete with beauty when it comes to my sister."

"Stop it you flatterer!" Yuki scolds in light heart smacking him over the head. In return for which Kaname places a deep kiss over her temple before asking,

"Are you going somewhere?"

"To Sendai," The older Kuran replies ruffling her younger brother's hair.

"Do you have to go?" He tries to whine in his own way.

"An urgent matter came up." she murmurs leaning into his touch, enjoying the type of pamper he was providing her.

And Kaname sighs in defeat. Although a part of him tries to stop her but the very look of her eyes tell her how determined she is today, for whatever deal she is about to make.

However being the responsible brother Kaname cannot let his sister do it all on her own. If the matter is indeed important shouldn't he be with her as well?

Turing Yuki towards him he asked in a voice that sounded like a mixture of concern and offer.

"Is everything alright? Do you want me to come with you Yuki?"

"Oh dear, look at you, so conscious about your sister's well-being?" Yuki teased at first cupping his face but then got down to serious business within the next second.

"The auction will be held early morning tomorrow so i decided to fly out a day early."

"What auction?" Kaname asked with one of his raised eyebrows since he was not informed off anything recently.

"Hanadagi Corporation…their entire business and remaining assets will be auctioned by the bank tomorrow, and I will be the one to buy them off completely…" she told him proudly.

Then Yuki went forward to explain everything in details which he has missed out over the last year. Kaname carefully listened as Yuki told him about Takero Hanadagi's unfortunate death in the accident, followed by his father's stroke and how Takero's young fiancé then took it upon herself to run the business and the disasters it's suffering now.

"…Kaname this opportunity is my only chance, to fulfill our father's incomplete dream." She tells him lighting her own cigarette. In times of nervousness Yuki Kuran turns to her cigeratte to seek solace.

"…From tomorrow Hanadagi Corporation will be in our hand." She looks at him exhaling her smoke hoping he is at-least understanding."…Father wanted to name it under you, I will do the same."

"I don't understand the obsession with this particular business? Why invest so much money in this already sunken ship?" Kaname inquires leans back against the wall.

"I'm sure it will no longer be a sunken ship once we sail on it." Yuki adds with a smile. "Besides I gave my words to father in his death bed that Hanadagi Corporation under his umbrella. And you out of all should know how I always stick to my words."

Yuki was quite clear with her words but Kaname's face remained confused. Honestly he really did not understand his sister's obsession towards that particular business. His father was the same way. Late Haurka Kuran spent his whole life trying to buy that firm out form its owner Tomosaki Hanadagi and his son Takero. And as expected neither the father nor son agreed to it. Then again why should they? If tomorrow somebody appears out of nowhere with the interest to buy out the whole Kuran Empire would Yuki allow it? Definitely not! She will most likely have those wrenches killed by the hands of her henchmen.

"Yuki…I understand about your promise to father but think about it from your heart is this really necessary?" Kaname hoped she would understand. "With their son gone their business is all that they have. Its their legacy. Let them keep it."

"Think about it from heart eh?" Yuki mocked. "It appears that your heart is now teaching you to look at life differently. And the Legacy you just mentioned about well their so call legacy is already taken away from them. It's only the shell that remains."

Yuki was quite a headstrong woman that much Kaname knew. She prefers to think through her head than her heart. As a result of which she never really looks at the emotions of the other party. Kaname on the other hand is total opposite of her; he searches for ways which can benefit both the parties.

"But Yuki-"

"Please Kaname don't try to persuade me to stop,"

She cut him off strictly placing a hand over his exposed chest that peeked through from the inside of his shirt. Her fingers lightly brush over the remains of stitches which till to this day serves her as a reminder of that day when she helpless waited outside the operation theater praying for her brother's life. But she shakes back to reality fast. That day still stands as a moment of weakness and Yuki Kuran does delve in the memory of weakness. She no longer wants to remind herself the emotions, the turmoil she felt back then. Now all that matter is that she won. Her baby brother is standing right before her absolutely healthy.

"I must take my leave. I really don't want to be late. I know you may have many questions in store for me from the information I revealed. I give you my word Kaname when I return tomorrow I will answer all your queries. Till then…" she leans up on her toes and kiss both his cheeks. "…you better take care of yourself Kaname."

Yuki was closing up her purse when Seiran arrived with the cordless receiver of the phone.

"Yuki-sama, call for you from Sendai."

"I will call them back on my way to the airport."

Seiran delivered the message and then told Yuki back what was said from the other side of the phone.

"Yuki-sama they want to speak to you now. It's urgent"

Yuki took the receiver grudgingly. Knowing that she could be running behind the schedule made her frustrated.

"This must be important-" and suddenly she was silenced which right away caught attention of both her younger brother and his assistant Seiran.

The look of worry grew on Kaname's face as Yuki continued with the pin drop silence. By now he is more than sure something is wrong! Especially with the change of expression that just took over Yuki's face.

Without any notice or a damn of care Yuki disconnects the line and this time throws the receiver back to Seiran. Kaname with his hand then motions the grey haired female to leave right away.

Kaname resumes his full attention back his sister once Seiran left closing the door after her.

Yuki was standing there in her position completely unmoving. The expression in her face now can be described in one word, _anger._ She appeared livid. Kaame could see her struggle to keep herself calm. The hands by her side are balled into two tight fist making her knuckles turn all white.

"Yuki...?" He wrapped a comforting arm around her and brought her to his chest. He wasn't sure if he should ask. Seeing how upset she was he chose the other option and continued to run his palm over her back to calm her down first. Yuki had sever temper problem since forever but this little trick of her comforting arm and rub on the back always somehow magically worked. It at least did when he was little but at this point he is not sure how far it is working.

"They postponed it!" After a long stretch of time Yuki finally spoke breaking the silence. The rage is taking over her ability to speak. It gave Kaname somewhat of an idea her anger.

"The Hanadagi family, they managed to pay up the first instalment of the loan." She sounded so unhappy. Kaname simply pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Bank is forced to postpone the auction." Kaname actually sighs, in his head trying to figure out what would be the best way to react to the current news. For sure his positive reaction will make angry. So for her sake he decided to keep his face neutral.

"How is this even possible?" Yuki mumbled incoherently. "I made sure to close off all the way for them."

Kaname looked down to see how tightly one of her hand clutched onto the fabric of his shirt.

"Yuki!?" he calls her making up his mind to intervene. After a long time he is seeing this side of her. She seems to be losing her temper.

"Do you remember Yuki, father used this phrase often, 'what happens, happens for a good reason.' I know the current picture looks disappointing but maybe some-"

"Kaname...I wish to be left alone." She cut him off harshly. Her voice came out as a straight up command.

Knowing his sister he argued no more, just made his exit in silence. He had no desire to further sprinkle oil into the already burning inferno of her mind.

Yuki waited about couple minutes to make sure her brother is gone and when the sound of his footsteps faded away she quickly unzipped her purse and slipped her hand in to bring out the her phone. Then going into her contact list she dialled the number saved under 'Ichio'.

Yuki held the phone to her ear and calmly waited for it to be answered from the other side.

"Yuki-sama..." the phone was answered by the matured voice.

"We need to talk…" Yuki took couple deep breaths to keep her mind calm. "…NO not over the phone, Kaname's home, it won't be safe... I'm sending the car it will take you to the destination. Just be ready."

With that she disconnected the line and tossed her phone aside and lit another cigarette.

...

"I'm actually quite disappointed in you Ichio." Yuki Kuran spoke in her melodic voice pouring the tea into the two empty cups.

"Yuki-sama, I did not pay them in full like you ordered."

"Then please explain… how did the bank receive full amount of instalment from Hanadagi Corporation?" Yuki's voice this time was stern as she passed a cup of tea towards the older man.

"You do know that I will never betray you Yuki-sama."

"Oh you can try like other that did in the past but let me tell you from beforehand it never goes well if you aren't favoured by the Kuran's." the older man gulped nervously understanding the threat hidden behind her words.

"If you desire I can carry out a thorough investigation on the matter." he offers humbly.

"I can do that on my own." Yuki rejects the offer right away.

"Is there any other way how I can be of your assistance?" he asks after taking his first sip off the tea.

"Nothing really... You are of no use to me currently."

"Please Yuki-sama do not speak that way. Please don't be so cruel upon this old man." His tone is close to begging.

Closing her dark brown eyes Yuki takes a deep breath and releases it with a long tired, upset sigh.

"I was this close to fulfilling my promise to father. Just a day away from conquering Hanadagi Corporation and in matter of day it slips out of my hand." She pauses to light her smoke.

"How…? I don't understand, how is this even possible Ichio? I closed off the path yet they make it out alive?"

She blows out some smoke into the air.

"Last night I stayed up thinking about it. Believe me I couldn't come up with a proper solution. It's either this or that but nothing makes perfect sense."

She drops some ashes into the ash-tray.

"This is so frustrating Ichio. I feel so helpless. I mean if by any chance they are paying their instalment every month then my chances of buying Hanadagi Corporation will forever remain a dream."

Clearing his throat the older males speaks up. "If Yuki-sama would allow I would like to offer a suggestion." the female turns her head to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Go on I'm listening." She spoke flirtatiously resting a portion of her face over her palm.

"Use… Kaname-sama."

"EXCUSE ME?" his words have offended her and that frightens Ichio more.

"Please kindly hear me out before getting into conclusion. Believe me I mean no harm for either of you. My proposition will only benefits both you and Kaname-sama."

...

The door to Yuki Kuran's office was opened and held by one of her assistant for her brother Kaname Kuran to enter.

"I was told you wanted to see me Yuki?"

"I did." She motions him to take the seat which he does right away. "By the way I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Actually I was in a meeting but hearing that you summoned me I wrapped it up."

A smile curves up her lips. Her little brother is so obedient. He follows her words like law. She is well aware if she tells him of her agenda he will agree without any questions asked. But here is the thing Yuki Kuran loves her brother so she would hate for him to ever think that his sister's using him as a pawn. Which is exactly what she is about to do by the way. Although it was never Yuki's intention to use him that way but now she is really desperate and he is her only solution out of it… Thankfully because of immense resemblance to late Takero Hanadagi!

"Kaname I actually need a favour from you." She chose her words very carefully.

"Anything for you… my precious onee-chan." His positive response gives birth to new hope in her greedy heart.

"Here," she brings out a file from her drawer and passes it over to him.

"What is this?" He asks studying though the file.

"Pending transactions with the Hanadagi Corporation!"

Kaname looks up hearing her words. His one eyebrow elegantly raised in silent question.

"And you are giving me this because…"

"You know me more than anyone Kaname, you grew up knowing my nature." he does not speak only watches and carefully observes as she stands up from her chair, walks around the table to come to him.

"You know how sensitive I tend to get whe things don't go as I calculate," she embraces him from the back and place a kiss over his head. "… and with the current defeat my emotion is actually all over the place Kaname. Each time I look at this file something inside me snaps. I get urges to rip this file to pieces and but I cannot do that. If I cut my ties with this company they will probably be demolished. And you of all people should know that I do not possess an ugly heart to want ill of others."

"What can I do to help?" He questions looking back at her trying to get straight to the point.

"I want you to take over this file and handle all the pending transactions and get this damn corporation out of our office." Yuki blurts out all in one breath and then she flashes him an innocent grin hoping she was convincing enough.

"That's all?" Oh he does not suspect a thing. It's clear from his voice. He is definitely convinced. That was easier than she anticipated.

"Yup...that is all that I ask."

"Oh, you could have even said that to Seiran. I mean the way your secretary called me, for a moment there I almost had a heart att-"

"Sssshhh!" she silences him with her hand on his lips. "Never say such things before me."

"I'm sorry." He apologises and she in turn kisses him for the second time this time over his forehead.

"Now go finish up the remaining meetings and please try to make them fast because I want to go home early. Besides tonight I plan to cook for you with my own hands." She pulls him up and pushes him towards the door.

"Oh that means I will wake up with stomach flu for sure." He jokes only to get hit behind by her.

The male brunette smile at his sister's little girlish silly side before walking out of her office.

And as Kaname walks away holding the file in hand, Yuki watches from behind her eyes shining in victory, Hanadagi Corporation is once again under her fingertip. Her lips curl up into a sinister smirk at the thought.

Kaname does not need to know that he is being used as a missile against that family. It will break his heart and then again the type of honesty that boy possess chances are there he may even refuse her.

Yuki could not help proud of herself. She went back to her desk. Took out a picture from her drawer and held it beside her brother's photo in frame that sat on her desk. Nope no differ betenn the two. What a weapon she has chosen.

Ichio was right; it is only _him_ who can bring the Hanadagi Corporation to her feet.

All these time she had Takero's duplicate sitting at home and never once she thought off using it? How foolish off her!?

Her mind starts to wonder how things will turn out once it all fall into her staged plan. For now the situation looks blurry but Yuki is not losing hope. This plan is bound to work. Just like Ichio stated …

 ** _Throw a snake in the mix it will slurp the milk out of it!_**

* * *

 **A.N. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I hated to make Yuki a negative character but for purpose of the story it had to be done.**

 **Also if any of you reader read the latest chaper of Vampire Knight memories, My question to you is did you understand the ending with Kaien Cross? I'm actually worried about him. Is he gonna die I mean get killed? So sorry if I spoiled it for someone.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Just a little reminder before you start reading Takero Hanadagi (OC) is the mirror image of Kaname Kuran. Now Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The crowd made big round of applauds as Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen exchanged the ring.

It is their engagement ceremony today. To celebrate this special occasion with close friends and relatives, the couple's family threw the soiree.

The crowd cheered at the top of their lungs as Akatsuki places a chastise but affectionate kiss upon Ruka's lips. But Yuki Kuran, who was present there within the crowd, turned her head to observe her brother. She studies his feature to see if she could find any sort of regret in there. But no, nothing at all, as the matter of fact the way he has been clapping his hands and his eyes shined of happiness it told Yuki a completely different story.

Yuki Kuran, her younger brother Kaname Kuran and his best friend Takuma Ichijo were standing alongside the main members of the Kain and Souen family. The place where they stood the whole crowd could have their eyes set on them.

This time focusing on the crow Yuki notes how many young beautiful ladies have their eyes ogling at her brother's form. Given the chance they won't waste a single minute to take of their clothes if Kaname ask them too. Some bold one even tried to come up and make conversation with him but that idiot seemed to have his whole attention with on the newly engaged pair or his childhood buddy Takuma beside him.

The matter disappointed Yuki and the fact that she couldn't exactly tell what was going on in that mind of his frustrated her more.

"Are you sure you have no regret?" leaning closers to her brother Yuki whispers just to confirm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" his response comes out more sounding like a hiss. Like her questions have started to irritate his ears. Although that was exactly the case, after all, this is the eleventh time that she repeated the same question.

"Just making sure you're okay with this union." Then she leans even closers and whispers directly into his ear.

"Why would I not be okay Yuki?" He charges back. "Besides I have told you over hundreds of time that I only look at Ruka like she is younger sister of mine."

"I mean you know… if you still want I can talk her out of it." She adds with a jubilant smile. Playing like she is the innocent goody two shoes.

Though Kaname loved his sister more than anything, he still quite disliked this manipulative side she has. Where not even for once she hesitate to play with the emotions of others.

Yuki was still going with reason why he should be with Ruka than Akatsuki and at one point it really tires the young brunette out. Therefore rolling his eyes the brunette makes an about turn and walk towards the bar with Takuma following him.

Beside him Takuma was on the phone with his girlfriend.

"It's okay I understand… both Kaname and Yuki were looking forwards to meet you. Sure it can be arranged some other time…Alright then talk to you soon Sara. Love you very much."

"What is the matter Takuma?" Kaname asked the moment Ichijo heir disconnected the line.

"Unfortunately Sara cannot make it today. Her sister is still having issues coping with her personal life and she does not feel comfortable leaving her behind all alone in Sendai."

"Oh I see…" Kaname brushes the topics away like he is disinterested but then suddenly out of nowhere he asks. "What happened with her sister?"

"It's a long tragic story. So which part do you want to know?" Takuma replies ordering his own drink.

Taking a sip of his half-finished drink Kaname ushers his friend to go on. "I have all the time Takuma so why not start from the very beginning."

So Takuma starts to tell him all from the point of view of his girlfriend Sara Shirabuki from whom he has heard. Kaname on the other hand listens to Takuma paying his full attention. He soon realizes that this 'Aiyora' girl whom Takuma mentioned as his girlfriend's younger sister is actually the same one from Hanadagi Corporation. That perks his interest more this way he will know how to maybe deal with company. However, the more Kaname learned the more a sort of strange sympathy grew within his new heart. He started to feel felt for the poor girl. He could not understand why life chose to be so unfair to her? Why give her back so much of a harsh reality after showing such sweet dream?

Takuma however skips out on one major important detail, which is about the resemblance his best friend shared with the heir of the Hanadagi house Takero Hanadagi. Then again Takuma cannot be blamed since he himself did not know about it. Sara never showed him pictures of anyone in her family. Forgot Takero, Sara never even showed Takuma her kid sister's picture. They have been dating for almost eight months but it is only recently that Sara has actually started to open up about her family. Which is why Takuma's knowledge is quite narrow on both the Shirabuki and Hanadagi family, on the other hand Sara too never met Takuma's family nor did she meet Kaname and Yuki. In fact this engagement party is Takuma wanted to introduce her to Kaname and Yuki but as luck would have it Sara could not attend. Maybe if she did things would have taken a different turn.

"Kaname… Kaname…Kaname!"

The said brunette was quite lost into the tale his friend was telling him but that doesn't last long soon he get dragged down by his precious sister.

 _Oh come on_! The brunette curses in his mind from the corner of his eyes he watches Yuki tagging a silver haired petite lady with her.

"Kaname meet Maria Kurenai. And Maria this is my younger brother Kaname. Handsome is she not?" Yuki introduces and suddenly ask the female making it all awkward for the both of them.

Kaname felt the urge to push his sister away. She was acting like one of those mothers who constantly love to embarrass their children. Despite the embarrassment, pushing those emotions aside Kaname extends his hand for a shake and place a small kiss at the back of her hand knowing all too well if he doesn't sister will force him to do so. Even though he has already explained to Yuki over hundreds of times that he is fine how he is and not looking forward to involve himself in any sort of relationship for now but she does not seem to get the message into her head. It goes through one ear and comes out of the other.

"Maria is a distant cousin of Dr. Shizuka Hio." Yuki goes on while Kaname and Maria only awkwardly smiles. "…Maria here is also single just lie you Kaname." She continues to rub her brother's arm. "I'm sure it won't hurt to mingle with one another…wouldn't you agree with me Takuma?" This time the Kuran female looks back at blonde sitting beside her brother and ushers him to move away in hopes that this might give the pair a chance to get to know each other more.

And when Takuma doesn't get the hint she decides to put them more verbally.

"Come Takuma now you play the role of wing man and set me up with a young handsome of your age." With that she pulls him away.

...

Kaname invites Maria to dance with him and she shyly agrees. Yuki and Takuma watched from the bar located on the opposite end as the Kaname-Maria pair awkwardly follows each other into the waltz, with her wrapping her arms over his shoulders and him placing his hands on her waist.

"Oh good so he isn't gay after all?" Yuki comments sipping into her champagne but her words make Takuma instantly spit out the drink in his mouth.

"What?" he turns to Yuki with wide eyes. "You thought he was…"

"Well since he wasn't paying adequate attention to the females and spending most his times with you got me thinking at once if your both were a thing?"

Takuma squeezed his brows not sure if Yuki words were intended as a joke or some sort of insult. She is after all a very complicated character to understand. One moment she is your best friend the next she will be arch nemesis and you won't even understand.

* * *

Meanwhile In Sendai:

Sara Shirabuki enters with her head held high. She follows the trail of the maid who guides her into the family living of the Hanadagi manor. A twisted smile curls up the corner of lips to see that all the guardians of the family are present at the same time. Technically she cannot count Takero's father Lord Hanadagi since he cannot participate in the conversation. The most he would do is give her some of those vacant stares when in medical terms he will neither speak to her nor hear her words.

"Sara dear," Mrs. Hanadagi greets upon sight of young blonde. "We haven't seen you in so long."

Takero's grandmother on the other hand orders that maid to serve some refreshments and then joins Sara in the conversation. "You barely visit us now; work must be keeping you really occupied."

"Yes…it does. Not just work I also have Aiyora to look after." The blonde female answers sceptically, taking a seat on the sofa opposite to them. Her eyes momentarily move to lord Hanadagi only to see that he is just staring at her. Sara chooses to ignore those piercing eyes and focus on the ladies.

"I have actually come here for a reason." Sara jumps straight to the point and reveal her agenda without even inquiring how they have been doing since her last visit. Her motto wasn't to come here to ask for their wellbeing to begin with.

"What is the matter Sara?" Lady Hanadagi asks Sara.

"Is everything alright dear?" the grandmother joins too.

"Is Aiyora here?" Sara's eyes dances between the ladies as she awaits their reply.

"She was here dear," The grandmother answers to her question. "…but Yori dropped by with the two boys who joined the office recently. What are their names again?-"

"Zero Kiryu and Hanabusa Aidou." Lady Hanadagi reminds her mother-in-law.

"Yes Zero and Hanabusa. Yori came with two boys and took Aiyora and Ai out with them to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Sara quirks her eyebrow wondering what could be the reason for sudden celebration and makes a mental note to listen more carefully at home when Aiyora speak.

"You must have heard about the miracle?" The grandmother adds in a melodramatic tone.

"You mean pay up of the instalment? Yes I did."

"It is a great relief that the company has started working and maybe we will no longer have to sell Takero's belongings to repay the money we owe." The grandmother adds.

"That's a relief that the company is working but please pardon my forwardness but I cannot help but ask what are your plans regarding Aiyora?"

"What about Aiyora…? Her mood recently seems to have cheered up since the day the bank called and notified us of the good news. And I'm more than sure as long as Yori is there she will guide her though it and now with extra help form the two boys I am hopeful that it is not long till the day our company once again reaches the prestigious position it was once in."

Sara could not believe what she actually asked and what these people are actually answered. Here she meant what to be done with Aiyora's personal life and the women indirectly told her plan to make Aiyora run the company in his son's absence.

"What about Aiyora's future?" Sara places her words for straight forward.

"With Takero gone Aiyora is no longer a daughter in law, she is our daughter now. In fact bot you and Aiyora has always been our daughters." Lady Hanadagi replies and Sara smiles in a sadist way at her words.

"So this is how her future should be? Dwelling in her dead lover's memory? She is barely 21! This is not her life should be ending up."

The grandmother figures out Sara's anger and reacts on to it right away.

"Even we want Aiyora to move forward in life," Sara's eyes move towards Takero's mother and the look on that women's face clearly told her that she does not want Aiyora to move on. She wants Aiyora to hold onto her son's last memory.

"But here is the thing Sara, we need to give the child some time. It will take her time to forget Tekoro. At this point we should not force her into anything. Aiyora is wonderful girl and I'm sure God has plans for her. There must a prince somewhere waiting for her and the day he comes into her life she will get over Takero."

"And that is exactly what I fear!" Lady Hanadagi cut in middle not caring how rude her actions came off. "I don't think Takero's love was something so futile that it should be forgotten."

That strikes a nerve within Sara. "So your plan is to keep Aiyora around as your son's widow when no marriage happened between them in the first place!?"

Lady Hanadagi and Sara`s eyes meet in a competition of death glare. The grandmother tries to intervene but her efforts all go in the drain.

Sara sighs deeply. To her it really does not care about what happens to this family or their business unlike her younger sister. The fact that Aiyora is even wasting her youth away in a family where she no longer has a future left makes Sara really angry. For this turn out of event she does not hold her kid sister responsible solo. These two older women here have been playing a big role which makes Aiyora cling to Takero's memory everyday fur stronger than ever.

"It's best I take my leave for today." Sara declares standing up.

"Sara dear please don't take offense in her word." The grandmother rushes to her side but Sara only faces the other way. She take few deep breath to calm her rage down and once it's under control she faces both the alpha ladies of the Hanadagi house taking a brief glance at lord Hanadagi who is apparently staring at nothing in particular. His eyes mostly travel to the portrait of her son that hangs on the wall.

"None of you are aware of what Aiyora is going through…" She adds more. "She wakes up crying in the middle of the night haunted by the nightmare of Takero running away from her, abandoning her in the middle of nowhere. She cries her heart out describing no matter how fast she runs she is never able catch him. Something always comes in between. Either her hair or dress gets stuck in tree brunch or sometimes tree brunches fall out nowhere forms a wall separating them or the sound of glass shattering, car crashing distracts her and he skips out of her grip."

Sara takes a pause to notice how the Hanadagi women were actually looking at her like she grew another head on the sides. Well that's exactly how she looks at Aiyora when she describes these crazy queer dreams.

"Sounds maddening right?" Sara charges. "Well this is what is happening to Aiyora. With days her nightmare turns crazier. Tell me how can she survive like this? For how long should this go on? Even two nights ago I woke and she was not in her room. I almost had a heart attack. Guess where I found her?  
… On the terrace! Looking down...And when I asked her what she was doing her response was that Takero is calling her. Now why don't you tell me what should I make out of this?"

Sara's vivid description frightens the ladies more.

"I have been trying for months to set her up with people from my crowd but being the stubborn girl she is, she even refuses to meet them. That is why I came to you all with hope that you would at least speak to her, explain it to her that life must not stop…" she releases another frustrated sigh mostly likely the third one in a row and collects her purse and turns on her heels sharing openly her disappointed thought.

"…and here you people don't even want her to move on. Guess my expectation was too much for nothing."

"I give you my word Sara dear," The grandmother calls her out. "…next time I see her I will surely have a word with her."

"Thank you Oba-san!"

With that Sara makes her way out rejecting the cup of tea the passing by maid offers.

* * *

That night both Ai Hanadagi and Aiyora Shirabuki were dropped off at the Hanadagi manor by Zero Kiryu. The plan was to drop Ai first then take Aiyora to her home however it all changed when suddenly little Ai started to pester Aiyora to stay the night over. When Ai asked for something she is used to getting it so it left no choice for the Shirabuki girl but to oblige.

"Did you have fun Ai?" Aiyora wonders while braiding the little girl's hair.

One would have to be blind not to notice how much the little one has warmed up to the two gentlemen, especially Zero. From what Aiyora has heard from the maids Zero has been showing up at the Hanadagi manor quite often. He has already dropped Ai to school few times, together they went for walks to the nearby park, he even tutored Ai with her mathematics problems and even rewarded her to her favourite ice-cream when she scored full marks in class test.

May this was the reason when they offered her to go out she agreed instantly. Though Aiyora had no desire to go actually but Ai always knew how to tag her along. When they were in the café Aiyora noticed how close Ai was sitting to Zero. What shocked Aiyora was the look she flashed him with those innocent eyes of her. It was look of trust. There is no doubt that in quite a short period of time Ai's little heart has come to trust Zero on whole new level and the only other person whom this young Hanadagi child trusted this way was her own brother…

"It was fun," The twelve your old responds back looking through the mirror at the girl who was supposed to be her sister in law. "It almost reminded me of the time when Onii-chan used to take us out."

 _Is she already replacing Takero?_

A question that Aiyora dares not to think yet pops at the back of her head.

Aiyora only manages to flash somewhat of smile rather than giving any verbal response.

"Did you enjoy?" Ai questions turning her head back but Aiyora keeps her focus mostly on brushing the young one's shoulder length brown hair.

"So you actually didn't enjoy…right or did you and you're not telling me? Which one is it Aiyora?"

There are times when Ai keeps asking series of question with no signs of stopping and this was one of those times. It leaves Aiyora no option but to sigh in a pattern that is similar to giving up. At this point the older female really is short of option. In a way she could see where this is heading. It's either she answers back soon or Ai will start to assume things accord to her brains demand. And the result of it definitely not something Aiyora has the time and energy to deal with now.

"It was okay," Aiyora manages to hold onto that decent smile at the corner of her lips that she pasted not too long ago.

"Why ok?" Ai questions in a voice that is close to demanding.

"It's just that, it was Takero's favourite place to spend an evening with me. Their specialty coffee used to be his top favourite." She takes a pause to see Ai staring at her with those intense dark eyes of her.

"Also it's the first time I have been there without him. So it kind of felt strange." Sudden realization of speaking in past-tense squeezes the inner muscle of Aiyora's heart. Each time she had to structure these sentences it served as a reminder that Takero is no longer a present in their life. Now he only exists in pictures, stories, memories and dreams!

"Was it a good strange or bad strange?" Aiyora rolls her eyes at the question and replies with a slight chuckle. "I don't know." And that makes Ai quirk up her eyebrow, just the way her brother used to every time he had question stuck in his throat.

"It would be a lie if I say I did not enjoy at all… but the truth is I was missing your onii-chan. Every breath of my moment in there I missed him. I could not help nor could I prevent when every now and then my heart constantly wondered how it would have been if he was there with us?"

"You miss onii-chan don't you?" the words pop out of Ai's mouth before she even understands the depth of it.

Aiyora looks away, in attempt to hide the tears that were threating to fall. Also the added fact was that she did not feel obligated to answer this question to anyone.

However in the end Ai is the one who ends up answering and she does it very frankly though.

"I miss him too; I miss onii-chan very much." Aiyora stops the brush on right over Ai's head. "You know Aiyora not a single night goes by that I do not dream about onii-chan."

Her lids come down cover her blue eyes as Aiyora squeezes them shut. No matter how hard she tries she cannot throw away the agony that engulfs her body when Takero's absence is mention for long.

"I wish by some sort of magic it was possible to bring Onii-chan back?"

"Everybody wishes for that my dear!" A third voice interferes and both Ai and Aiyora turns their head to see their grandmother entering the chamber they have occupied.

"Obasan!" Both the girl exclaims in union, neither of them expected the elderly female to be up at this late hour.

The older woman however ignores the questioning eyes from both her granddaughter and granddaughter in law. She tries to keep up the strong appearance that is expected from her.

"We shall all forever miss Takero and wish from eh core of our heart if there was a way for him to come back but he cannot. God has taken him from us not to return him. Although we have no choice but to accept that he is gone from our life but remember this always he is not gone from our heart. His existence will never be erased from there and no one can erase it."

She walks up to the girls and cups Ai's face while at the same time runs a hand over Aiyora's head as they watch her with an expression in their eyes can be considered more as being stunned.

"Takero's loss will make us mourn forever however, you my dear," this time the guardian of the Hanadagi house focuses on Aiyora solo. She then takes her face in between her palms and brings her face down to kiss her forehead.

"My sweet little child…" She addresses Aiyora with affection. "Takero will never come back. No matter how many nights you spend sleepless waiting for him he will not come back. He cannot come back to your arms even if he wants to. So my dear child, listen to this old lady as she tell you that your life cannot go on like this..."

Aiyora's blue eyes turn wide as she registers what message the women is trying to convey. Ai too immediately looks back, the same amount of surprise written in her face as well.

"For Takero to rest in peace… yo-you have to forget everything an-and move forward in life."

Both Ai and her grandmother's notices Aiyora's struggle to control the watering up of her eyes.

"Obasan!?" Initially Aiyora's voice was full of shock. "What are you saying Obasan? Forget Takero? I can never do that!" She finally speaks almost chocking on her own words. Her desperate attempt to hide her broken voice was quite apparent.

Ai places a hand over Aiyora's hand that was already resting on her shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze to soothe her down while at the same time with her eyes she threw dagger glares at her grandmother. She wondered angrily if the old hag really did not have much sense of time. This middle of the night is no proper time to just appear out of nowhere and advice someone to move on. It not so simple not so easy the way it's portrayed in the cinemas. In reality how can anyone forget the dream that they grew up with. It's almost close to impossible.

"Forgive me Obasan. I cannot keep your request. I cannot forget him. Will never do and nor shall I ever allow myself to."

Without caring if she sounded rude or not Aiyora breaks free from the grandmother's hold and takes a few steps back.

"… **There is and nor will there ever be place for another in my heart. It will forever be Takero!** "

That is all she manages to say or rather scream before running into the bathroom breaking down into a mess of tears and sobs.

The grandmother calls after her but only to have Ai stop her.

Here is the thing though if only Aiyora could see the future she would have never said those powerful words out loud the way she did. Then again she is just a young woman, barely an adult who only saw the world from the arms of her beloved. How is she supposed to know that it's only a matter of time till she gets surrounded by a strong, complicated, difficult tempest of triangle that would come in the name of love?

* * *

While going through the piles of dusty files Zero's lilac eyes lands on old dust cover what looked like a diary laying in one corner of the massive drawer. He picks it up and blows the dusts away then by giving it a final wipe with the back of his sleeve he opens the diary.

"What is this?" He asks Yori who was with him providing a hand to clean the file cabinet.

"Takero's journal I believe." Yori replies back without paying much attention. "He always kept one. Planning an organizing beforehand for everything was his favourite way to pastime."

"…hmmm…" Zero hums turning pages. "He seems like the guy who liked to plan for everything." Zero muses out loud going thought pages after pages which contained plans for his business meetings.

Then there were some interesting ones too such as:

\- The Proposal plan  
-Otou & Okaa-san's wedding anniversary  
\- Office success party  
\- New plan for the new fiscal year  
\- Obasan's 80th birthday  
-meeting Sara's new man (make him jealous too)  
-Aiyora's graduation  
-Valentine's day  
-Aiyora's shopping list  
-Ten thing to do and not to do when Aiyora is angry  
-Where to hide new Pornographic movies  
-Honeymoon layout  
-2017 Ai+Ora's birthday

That particular title catches Zero's attention. He decides to take a closer look at it and understand it to be some sort of especial birthday plan.

"Yori…?"

"What?"

"What is this Ai+Ora's birthday 2017?" Zero points displaying the diary as Yori turns to take a look. She leans closer and studies it for a while with a confused expression on her face till it all lights up with the realization.

"Oh it's their birthday in two weeks." She chimes remembering.

"Whose birthday?"

"Both Ai's and Aiyora's actually!"

Zero gives her strange look so wasting no time Yori gets down to the task of explaining it all.

Zero on the other hand not only listens but carefully notes how both Ai and Aiyora share the same birthday; how Takero was planning a special celebration for the two of them this year to mark their 21st and 13th year of life and the types of special arrangement the guy wanted to make to make this day a memorable for these two ladies.

"…Why don't we do the same!?" Zero suggests eyeing Yori down with a determined look indicating how they should be the one to give them the surprise and that takes her by quite a surprise.

"With all these office hassle how can we make proper time? I mean who will go all the armament? Who will do the planning?"

"Yori-san," Zero points at the diary again. "…The plan is already done. Takero did that job for us. All we have to do is just follow the step that's all."

Yori saw his point but a thought still disturbed her at the back of her head.

"Do you think they will happy with celebrating a birthday in the absence of Takero? I mean that family is very sensitive to everything now-a-days. Since he has been gone no sort of celebration has been hosted in that house."

Zero wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's not us, doing it. It's Takero's wish that I'm simply desire to fulfill." Zero declares his verdict closing the journal in his grip. The aura around him acts like the decision has been made already. And so lost in his mind the young man was not aware of how closely Yori was observing him… which it why when she calls out to him as he brushes past her it comes to him as a surprise. No not the kind he was expecting.

"Why are you so determined Zero," She eyes him head to toe. "…so determined to fulfill all of Takero's unfinished dream when many are abandoning his company, his family? What is the reason for you to suddenly come and give them your helping hand? Just so you know I have come to know that you paid for the remaining amount of the instalment from your own saving."

Zero's eyes turn wide, so wide that only a bit more and it will most likely pop out of its socket. He did not see this coming. He surely did not, not out of her mouth out of all the people at least.

Zero simply stands there looking at nothing in particular. Her question brought back haunting memory which he has selfishly tried to hide away and not think about it at all, all these time.

A whole minute has passed and every second of it has brought silence thick with tension. What a strange situation they were in, Zero could not bring himself to look at her and Yori could not look away from him.

"Um…" he opens his mouth and shuts its down losing the courage but that he cannot run forever he decides to re-try.

"…It's be-because…because…" It was harder than he anticipated.

Closing his eyes the silverrette takes another deep breath taking in a good amount of air, holds it in for a while and releases then licks his lips to moist his suddenly dried lips which is a direct result of the unexpected nervousness that his body just experienced.

"…because I owe it him." His lips part one more time and this time he answers from his heart.

Thankfully the female before him only flashes him a soft tender smile of appreciation and questions no more. If she did who knows what would have happened. Would he have been able to tell her the truth or not…he still knows not. But then he wonders why is he having so much difficulty to face the truth when confession was the motto that brought him back here in the first place? It is harder now than it was before and why is that? It is because after a long time he is experiencing what it is like to have a family?

So if time ever comes will he be willing to let go off that?

Maybe…maybe not!

 **a.n. thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Just a little reminder before you start reading Takero Hanadagi (OC) is the mirror image of Kaname Kuran. Now Enjoy!**

 **For those of you who were patiently waiting for Zero and Aiyora's interaction to begin, this chapter is dedicated for you all. And for all the Kaname fans...be a little more patient he will make his appearance soon.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hey Kiryu," Aidou calls out entering the silverette's cabin without a knock. "It's already fifteen minutes past six are you coming or not?"

Zero removes his eyes from the computer screen briefly to look into Aiyora's cabin. He was in luck because her shutter was open. He saw that she was still going through some of the files and with that his decision changed as well.

"Um… you go ahead," he tells the blonde hesitantly. "I will have to stay back for a while these emails need to be sent out by today."

Hanabusa gives him a strange stare but Zero assured him that he will be fine plus it's important to stay back and get this work done by tonight. When in reality he was actually done with all his work for quite some time and now waiting for the person in his opposite cabin to be done.

"Alright, but do you want me to wait for you?" Zero was about to say no but another voice from the outsides changes it all making it easier for the silverette.

"Aidou-kun, see you tomorrow." The soft voice of Sayori Wakaba right away gets the blonde's head turned towards her.

"Um…I…am leaving too, would you mind if I walk with you?" Yori could not help but smile at the offer. She found it quite strange as to how this man was able to flirt with all the ladies in the office but every time faced with her he acted like a lost child.

"Only if you wish Aidou-Kun!" And Hanabusa motions her to lead the way.

"And please do call me Hanabusa, calling me by my last name makes me feel like I'm my father's age…"

And Zero who was inside his cabin rolls his eyes at his friend's stupidity. The idiot didn't even close the door. He practically ran after that girl making it even more obvious. Shaking his head Zero resumes his focus back on the computer but every now and then his eyes would move to Aiyora's window to check up on her.

Almost fifty five minutes have passed and Aiyora still showed no sign of leaving. Zero waits for anther fifteen minutes and then when the clock hits sharp 7.30 pm Zero closes down everything and knock on her cabin.

"Come in," Strange warmth invades his heart. This has been happening for quite some time now. Every time he hears her soft voice this warmth enters his heart and with it comes another feeling that he cannot find a proper word to describe.

"Kiryu-kun!" She exclaims like she was not expecting him but there was still a smile on her face.

"It's seven thirty." He reminds her and watches how her eyes widen in shock. Clearly she lost all track of time for today.

"Goodness Gracious!" she slams down the file on her hand and checks her phone to see seventeen missed calls from Sara. "She is definitely going to kill me," she murmurs under her breath while packing up her bag in a hurry.

While Aiyora is busy with her pack up Zero takes this opportunity to watch her... _he watches her_ , as she mutters incoherent words, scratching her head thinking if she has put everything into her purse. She was lost in a different zone. _She looks so cute this way…_

His mind then wonders back to the time when he and Hanabusa first joined this office. Aiyora was so upset by this decision which Yori made that she even pulled the ginger haired girl into a corner and almost screamed at her. Not just that, her attitude towards both him and Hanabusa were more than hostile when in reality she should have been kissing their ass for even agreeing to work here with payment.

However it took a better turn from the day the company made the payment of the first instalment. And Zero is more than sure that Yori has already told Aiyora how he actually contributed which is why now her attitude towards them, especially towards him took a complete U turn.

Ever since then, every time they cross path she smiles at him, sometimes even makes him stops for brief conversation. Then it even escalated to sometimes her coming into his cabin to wish him 'good morning' or ask about his well-being or even calling him into her cabin and asking for advice.

From almost the beginning Yori started join him and Hanabusa during the lunch hour and recent times Aiyora started to join them too.

"Let's go." She says with an innocent smile bringing him out of his thoughts.

...

With closing of the elevator door Zero feels the air getting thicker than usual. He is not sure what could be his reason for feeling suffocated all of a sudden other than the fact he is all alone with her in this elevator. To make matters worse chances of any other coming is also very low because at this time of the evening there is barely anyone in the building.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. She notices his discomfort but does not question.

From the corner if his eyes he watches her again. This time she is looking straight ahead. Her eyes appear to be in deep thoughts; but then suddenly she turns and catches him red handed staring at her. He feels like thief caught red handed but he cannot help it.

 _His gaze always follows her…secretly!_

"Um…are you going to the…to the cemetery?" a part of him wanted to smack his own self for the choice of question. He never intended to ask the question in first place it simply slipped out of his tongue. But then what to do he needed to divert her thoughts so that she does think he was staring and get the wrong idea.

She bites her lower lip in nervousness. "It's getting late…" Zero understands the message and gives her a smile that can be labelled as totally awkward and the response of which was another awkward smile from her.

Before this silence could stretch more the door to the elevator opens.

"It's almost dark; would you want me to walk you home?" Zero offers.

"I would not require any sort of assistance. I can go on my own." Understanding her dis-interest he was about to turn on his heels but her voice stops him. "…However I'm sure I would enjoy a company."

Her words bring a soft smile to his face while his heart suddenly misses couple of its beats from an excitement that he was not even aware off. This will the first time he will walk her home and something told him this will definitely not be the last. Aiyora on the other hand remained oblivious to it all.

From that day onwards Zero always looked forward to end of office hour because it was becoming more than frequent he she would allow him to walk her home.

The distance from office to her house was not long but not short either. It gave them enough time to chat up about each other. Though at the beginning they would walk in silence and mostly talk about work related topic but in the recent times they started to pick up some personal conversations too.

Aiyora was the one who did most talking. At first their conversations mostly involved Takero. She opened up to Zero and told him she and Takero shared a big age gap. He was over ten years her older which is why he was first engaged to Sara since they were more of the same age. But their personalities clashed like swords. They fought more than they would romance and she kept on having crush on him from the side lines. She loved him before knowing what love was. The families then suggested her to Takero and he instantly agreed. She told him about their first interactions how she used to shy away from and hide under the bed every time he would come to see her. Then after her parents passed Takero became the guardian like figure to both her and Sara. In a way the Hanadagi family took them in. Which is why both her and Sara addresses lord and lady Hanadagi as mother and father.

"You have told me a lot about your romance how about you tell me about a fight you had with Takero." Zero suggested during one of their walks.

"Hmmm…" she wonders for a while. "We never really fought a lot."

"There was no fight ever?"

"There was once…"

"He cheated?" Zero starts to assume and Aiyora nods her head with no. "…then kissed another girl perhaps?"

"No he chopped off my hair!"

"And?" His shock reflected well in those lilac eyes.

"And I did not speak to him for three months till my hair grew to a decent length."

Another day she tells him the story of how once she and Takero were caught kiss by his father and he slapped Takero so hard that the poor guy needed to see a dentist to fix his one of his tooth.

Then this other day, while walking home Aiyora did not mention Takero at all. She spoke more about her own family, her sister and parents and somehow Zero found himself more intrigued with this topic.

"My father's name was Hiroshi Shirabuki. He used to be a doctor and mother used to model for high fashion brands, her name was Yaara."

Zero raises and eyebrow at the unusually sounding foreign name.

"She wasn't Japanese. She was Israeli." She added with a smile.

"So basically both you and your sister are hybrids of tow different nations?" Zero teases.

Aiyora chuckles at his words. "You could say so."

"No wonder you looked so strange." Zero adds more just to tease her.

Only to have her shoot him the typical _what do you mean_ look with quirking of her eyebrow, "In a good way or bad?" she almost demands to know.

"Well that depends," Zero adds with a seductive smirk. "Will you fire me if I say something bad?"

"Listen here mister I cannot fire you… no matter how much I want it. You work for free! Don't forget that."

A loud chuckle escapes Zero lips and soon he is joined by the person beside him. At first Zero does not notice but when he does realization hits him and he could be more surprised. This must be the first time he saw her laugh which came directly from her heart. A part of him could not believe how casually their relationship is becoming. How comfortable they are becoming in each other's presence in such a short period of time. He is not sure if other could see but he saw it all clearly how with every passing day she is opening up to him more and more. A form of trust is building up inside her. She has already extended the hand of friendship and he desparate wants to grasp it but he is scared…scared of himself knowing that once that hand falls into his grasp he can never it go.

 _A deceiving soul overflowing with kindness!_

* * *

...

* * *

She blinked her eyes and batted her long voluminous lashes several times while coating them with the mascara, a brush with light pink blush is dusted on the apples of her cheeks. Then her lips form the perfect pout for an easy application of the lipstick.

"So... Getting ready huh?" the unexpected cheeky remark makes Aiyora jump on the spot.

"Damn it Sara!" she curses looking over her shoulder. "You could have killed me! What is with you suddenly popping up out of nowhere?"

The older female smiles at her sister's accusation; this isn't the first time Sara has seen Aiyora put effort into her appearance. When Takero was there all day everyday all she concentrated was on her looks. Probably close to fifty times an average Aiyora used to look at the mirror to check out her Takero's death that side of her personality died too. Every day she turned more and more like a still-doll.

Now, a whole year later things have started to take a different turn…once again and Sara even knows why.

Aiyora is yet to realize but the truth is the silver headed man is actually having a great impact on her life. If she is asked more on the topic she gets annoyed but her eyes shine with a hidden desire that she is yet to discover.

And as the older sister Sara is doing her job, which is to hammer that man's thought more and more into her head.

"Is he taking you out on a date?" Sara throws the question at her like its no big deal.

"No, and are you here to ask about such non-sense only?" but she responds in quite a melodramatic way.

"Well I just came to ask if you want to go out in the evening and spend some sister time for your birthday but from the looks of it," She pauses to check her sister out from head to toe. "…you seem already occupied."

"I already told you its nothing like that." Aiyora replies closing her lipsticks. "I'm just going to the office."

"That dressed up?" Sara could not hold back on her chuckle.

Aiyora adds the details facing her older sister. "Onee-chan you know I no longer celebrate anything after…" Sara knew what Aiyora was about to bring up Takero but it comes to her as a surprise when Aiyora says something Sara didn't expect to hear from her.

"Today is Ai's birthday too and unlike last year this year I do not want her to feel abandoned. I don't want her to think just because her brother is gone there is no one for her. True…I can never take Takero's place but at least I can make a place for my own in her little heart…right?"

To say that Sara was taken aback by those words would be a complete understatement. For a moment in there Sara could not even recognize her little Aiyora. She sounded so matured and responsible, just like a grownup, something unlike her normal character.

Pride actually swelled up Sara's heart and she could not resist the urge to cup her face between her palms to pull her in for a deep kiss on the fore head.

"You're growing up Aiyora! you're growing up so fast that I can barely recognize you. I'm sure no matter where that _moron_ is he is very proud of you." She decides to mention Takero with the nickname with which she used to address him.

Aiyora does not speak out her response but only hugs her sister back tighter.

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm so sorry for the bother, but what to do today is Ai's birthday, she is turning thirteen. Last year everyone was so busy mourning for Takero that no one even remember when the day came and went by. So this year I want her to know that she isn't forgotten."

Zero listens to her speak while being dragged into the gift-shop.

"Trust me Kiryu-kun when it comes to picking presents I suck. I really suck at that! And Ai on the other hand is a tasteful girl. I always found it very difficult to cope with her taste. Every time I try to buy something for her I end up confused in the head. For that reason I always made Takero buy presents from my behalf."

It surprised Zero to see how the girl blurted out almost everything in one breath.

"There is no need to be sorry. I did not even that today is Ai's birthday. Now you gave me an excuse to buy me something for her." He says opening the door for the store for Aiyora.

Just like that he kept his facial expression so neutral with slight hints of joy that Aiyora did not even get single clue about the surprise that was being planned behind her back. Zero was a little worried when both Yori and Hanabusa called in sick for work today but Aiyora didn't expect a thing. Instead she assumed and hinted Zero that most likely both of them decided to bunk work and go on a date.

Zero and Aiyora continued to walk through different aisles. While she was looking for presents for Ai, he however was having trouble thinking what to get for Aiyora actually since for Ai he actually picked up a nice box of chocolate.

His wondering lilac eyes finally settle on an attractive showpiece. It's a small statue of a beautiful young women lounging on a sofa lost in her thoughts. In a strange way it symbolises Aiyora. This is how she looks when seated in her office with lost in deep thought. Without wasting anytime he purchases it right away while Aiyora was still standing on the toys aisle trying to decide between three different stuffed animals; a bear, monkey and an adorable looking cat.

"Don't tell me you still haven't made up your mind?" he approaches her hiding his own purchase.

"Like I said I tend to get confused, here I am," she points at the selected one. "Not sure which one will be the right on for her."

"Give her this cat." Zero makes the decision within only two seconds of eyeing them. "This cat very much resembles her cuteness."

While Aiyora was paying for the cat Zero goes up her and whispers, "Is there nothing that you liked for yourself in here?"

"No…not really, well…I wasn't actually looking."

"I found this," he shows her chain with that letter **T** as its pendent. "May I present you this?"

"Please no," she politely declines. "I carry Takero in my heart. There is no need to wear any pendent with **T** over my chest."

And the situation turns a little awkward. Aiyora's smile changes into a frown and her mood goes into its gloomy state. She quietly takes the bag from the cashier and both of them walks out of the store in utter silence.

The silence lingers between them longer than Zero liked. It was because of his mistake too. So correct his mistake Zero apologizes right away.

"I'm so s-sorry; I didn't mean to offend you in any way." he almost stutters in fear what if her anger doesn't calm down.

If it was before she would have said something insulting and stormed off right away but now things are different and so is she.

"No need to be sorry," the smile returns on her face faster than his expectation. "…you did nothing wrong. Your intention was honest. Perhaps it was just my way of seeing things."

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" he offers like a true gentleman and with the hidden agenda to take topic elsewhere fast. The thing he needs today is an upset Aiyora who wants nothing to do with the speciality of the day.

"Its alright…um…" he notices her hesitation.

"Keeping words inside causes constipation young lady!" Zero adds in light hearted voice.

"Excuse me!?" Aiyora turns to him with wide eyes.

"My grandmother used to say this and advise me not to keep words unspoken for too long." He tried to sound funny and it did work. She chuckled!

"Kiryu-Kun?"

"Yes…?" the sudden seriousness of her voice frightens him.

"…Um..I was just wondering if you could spend some time with Ai tonight…?" It is the first time she ever made a request to him and is not going to keep? Not in a million years! He was surprised to see her eyes looking at him with so much hope that right there something in his heart just melted without even him realizing.

"She is turning thirteen, steeping into this special age and Tekero had so many plans for this day…"Zero eyes close down in guilt remembering how he is the root of it all.

Unsure of his situation Aiyora goes on.

"You may not know but you mean a lot to Ai. She looks up to you like a brother. So your presence will really make her day."

"It's her birthday and you think I will not do even this much for her…?"

"Thank you Kiryu-kun…thank you so much…" she smiles again and her smiles is contagious which in turn makes him smile.

 _Your smile is so beautiful…forgive for being the one who took it away. But I give you my word soon, very soon I shall bring back the same smile upon these lips._

"You are embarrassing me by thanking , it is I who should be thankful. After all being around Ai gives me a strange essence of fulfillment. She alone is enough to remind me what it is to have a family."

"Speaking of family…you never really talked about them Zero."

"I would have if I could have…"

"What do you mean?" she questions innocently.

"I lost them long time ago. And it has been so long that I barely remember their faces…"

"Then tell me about something else Kiryu-Kun."

"Like what?"

"Anything your life..."

Their conversation continues this way as they walk towards their destination, which is, the Hanadagi manor.

...

After several knocks the door was finally answered by a timid maid. The Hanadagi house appeared emptier than normal and that raised question in Aiyora's mind where everyone was and the maid answers their question that Lady Hanadagi took grandmother to the nearby Clinique and only Ai and lord Hanadagi were home but at the moment Ai is in the library taking her piano lesson.

Both of them enter the library as silently as possible. Zero was the first to peek and behind him was Aiyora. Just as they were informed Ai was in there with her piano instructor. Her father was there too. His wheel chair was parked right beside the piano but his eyes stayed put on the portrait of his son cradling his new born sister. Not even for once did it move in the direction of his daughter

A wave of guilt washes over Zero. He closes his eyes only to have the image of red sports car rolling in front of him losing its control and inside Takero desperatly rolling the steering wheels to get back under control but…

Zero's eyes open up with Aiyora's pat over his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder to see her motioning him to step inside. He clears the path and Aiyora enter first with him following her trail.

Taking his eyes of Lord Hanadagi's broken form was harder than Zero actually anticipated. The way the man was staring at his son, the desperate prayer for _his boy's_ return reflected in his matured eyes. Zero's head almost screamed for him to take a step back and run as far away from here as possible while his heart argued how can he actually go? How can he leave these people behind, when they are in this condition because him? No… he cannot. He cannot survive running away from these people. His inner conscious will not let him live let alone breathe.

Aiyora signals him to speak first to get their attention. Actually bringing Zero here today was a part of her surprise. Ai had been dying to see Zero for the past couple days but Aiyora intentionally kept him occupied with work so that she can bring him here today for her birthday and make it a tad bit special.

Clearing his throat Zero speaks out loud. "Don't you think Ai plays the piano very well?"

It takes only a second to catch the younger female's attention.

"Zero!" her face glistens with excitement when she turns to see the silver headed man and Aiyora standing behind him.

"Good job Ai," he bends down and pet the birthday girl over her head. "Keep practicing this way and one day will play the piano even better than I do."

"You play the piano?" the instructors asked Zero after hearing his words.

While this chitter-chatter is going on between Zero, Ai and her piano instructor, Aiyora suddenly picks up the odd sight that made no sense to her.

 _Why is Otou-sama watching Zero like this?_

The man was indeed glaring daggers at the silver headed male but why? Aiyora could not understand. Aiyora has actually noticed this look earlier too when Zero came with Hanabusa and Yori to pick up her and Ai to go to the café for celebration of first instalment. What has Zero even done to be looked at like this…like…like he is some sort of criminal?

"What do you want me play?" Zero's voice draws Aiyora's attention away from the lord of the house to him.

"Anything you like." The lady offers Zero to take the seat and stands beside Aiyora.

As Zero sits down Ai does something that takes Aiyora by shock, bringing back memories that are painful to even think about. She wraps her arms around Zero from the back while he was deciding on what to play for her. The only other person Ai used to hold this way was her brother every time he played the Piano. In many occasions she and Ai fought like street-children over who would hold Takero for long.

"So what are you playing?" Ai asked nuzzling her face against Zero's.

"Hmmm…" Zero only hums while his fingers start to work its magic with the long keys of the device.

The note on the Piano picks up the soft tune of the signature Birthday Song~ _Happy Birthday to You…_

The little brunette's jaw drop to the ground in surprise, her deep chocolate eyes reflect a kind of happiness that Aiyora hasn't seen since…since _he_ left.

The piano instructor gives Aiyora _what's going on?_ look and she clarifies "It's her Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Ai!" Zero beats Aiyora as to being the first one to wish the girl by pulling her for a deep kiss over her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Ai!" Aiyora brings out the present and hold it before the thirteen year old.

"Happy Birthday Ai!" This time her teacher wishes her. "Since its your birthday why don't you take the day off I call come the day after and resume our lesson." with that she bids the birthday girl farewell and leave the family to enjoy their moment.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much." Zero motions the little one to embrace Aiyora and she obeys right away. "I thought you all forgot…like last time."

"Of course we didn't Ai," Aiyora returns the embrace with a tighter one from her side and kisses the top of her head. "How can anyone forget a Princess's birthday?" This was Takero's trademark line for his sister that she borrowed.

Pulling out of Aiyora's arms Ai runs back to Zero once again and this time demands "What did you bring me?"

 _What can I bring you? When I am the one who took away everything!_ But he was forced to put that thought aside for the moment.

"Um…for now I only have this." He gives the box of chocolate. "…but ask for anything you want and it will be yours."

"Promise?" she makes him swear.

"Promise!" and he does without a second thought.

"Hmmm…not today, some other time but you'll have to give what I ask for."

"Of course!" Zero replies kissing the back of her hand.

"And what have you brought for Aiyora for her birthday?" the question slipped out of her mouth quite innocently and Zero decided to go along with it played stunned by the discovery.

"Don't tell me you did not know?" Zero nod his head no making her gasp while Aiyora just stands there feeling embarrassed. "It's Ora-chan birthday too. I turned thirteen and she turned twenty-one. "

"Oh I really did not know." He does the acting pretty well. "So if it's both of yours birthday then it's a call for double celebration."

"I know right…but what are we doing."

"We are doing nothing!" Aiyora interferes.

"How about I take you both out for dinner?" Zero suggests looking between both the girls.

The older one just rolls her eyes and the younger one grins like an idiot. Since it turns out two against one Aiyora is bound to give up.

Zero offers Ai a piggy back ride as they both make their way out of the library leaving Aiyora behind with the senior Hanadagi who by this point looked furious.

"Are you alright Otou-sama?" Aiyora inquires getting on her knees before the man on the wheel chair. "You look upset for some reason." She cups his face affectionately and brushes her hand over his chest to soothe him down but that does not help.

"I had no intention to celebrate but…this day is important to Ai, and Takero would have never wanted his precious little sister to be upset on a day like this. Zero-kun is a responsible man I'm sure he will drop us home safe. And as for Ai, don't worry both Kiryu-kun and myself will be there to look after her."

With that Aiyora kisses his cheeks and bidding him farewell in a hurry she rushes down since their call kept getting urgent, mentioning how late they were getting.

If Aiyora would have once turned she would have seen the tears that now started to drop out of the man's eyes. Here she was trying to reason with him thinking he was upset because of the little celebration however that was not the case at all. What she did not know was that the problem lied with the person whom she had brought along. He is the only one who knew the truth so it brought immense pain into his heart to witness the killer of his son becoming involved with this family every day. He hated to see his daughter treat him like her brother everyday more and more with every passing day; his wife and mother also opening their arms for this fellow. Even this girl, his to be daughter-in-law also started to warm up to him…

Everybody here is trying to fill up the void Takero left behind with **That Boy!** And he as a father of the dead could do nothing! Nothing at all but watch helplessly as the reason behind his son's un-timed death becoming a part of this family with deceit.

And this feeling made him disgusted with his own-self!

* * *

...

* * *

"Are you kidnapping us by any chance Zero?" Ai was the first to ask.

"This is not funny anymore Kiry-kun!" Aiyora exclaims in frustration. "Where are you taking us?"

"Ladies please have some patience." But they both ignore his words anyway.

"How can anyone be patient with their eyes tied up like this?" Aiyora pointed out.

"We are almost there."

Zero notices the cab driver looking through the front looking mirror and eyeing them with suspicion. Who can blame him when the scenario looked quite shady even though that was not the case. Zero cursed Hanabusa in mind who came up with with the brilliant idea to bring the birthday girls blindfolded and little did he know that would end up looking no less than a kidnapper. At this point Zero could only hope and pray that the girls would keep themselves calm for a little longer at least and if not chances are there the driver will straight away drive them to the police station instead of the venue.

…

"They are here!" Yori exclaimed in excitement noticing the cab enter the venue.

Hanabusa who was with her in the terrace becomes alerted at the given information. Then, seizing this opportunity he grabs hold of the female's wrist and take her down with him. All the way thinking how soft the skin of her hands feel against his.

Hanabusa and Yori each pulls out one of the birthday girls from either side of the car. Yori pulls out Aiyora and Hanabusa pulls Ai. Still not taking off the blindfolds they guide the guide the girls towards the hall where all the arrangement has been made.

When the covers from their eyes are finally taken off, Aiyora and Ai's mouth part with a shocking gasp leaving it.

Neither of them could believe what was displayed before them. It was no dinner. It's a full-fledged party. All of Aiyora's friends were there along with her sister Sara. Ai's friends were there too and definitely the massive sized five tier cake that Ai always talked about with Takero.

Not holding back on her excitement Ai runs towards her best friends while Aiyora remained frozen to the ground getting embraced by one after another friend.

"Happy Birthday my sweetheart…" Sara gives her the tightest hug and the wettest kiss on the face. "Liking your surprise?"

"Did you know about this?" Aiyora could barely arrange the words. She was still in the state of shock.

"No. Yori-san called me two hours ago and told me to get here within the next forty-five minutes and from her I got little details."

Aiyora's attention focuses among the crowd before landing on Yori who was busy socializing. Something tells her it's not Yori who did it all and then she looks at Hanabusa who is already quite drunk so he is not the mastermind either. Then again he is not even as close to the family to plan something like this. Her eyes finally settle on Zero who was standing on the terrace all by himself.

"Did you do this?" Zero turns his head hearing the voice. "It's you who planned this all…didn't you?"

He fully turns with a tender smile on his face.

"No…Takero did!" He honestly admits.

Aiyora's eyes blink in surprise. Zero brings out the little journal from inside of his jacket pocket, opens the birthday planning page and presents it before her.

"Takero planned it all long before and I with the help of Yori and Hanabusa simply followed the steps and carried it out."

She bites her lower lips while tears come out of her eyes. Zero only smiles more knowing that these are happy tears not tears of sorrow.

"Here," he then provides her his napkin. "Wipe those tears. I'm sure Takero is watching you and he would definitely not like to see you ruin his perfectly planned surprise."

"Can I hug you…?" her request takes him off guard. He did not expect something like this and which is why when he opens his arms for her he does it quite awkwardly. But she does not care and nor does she hesitate at all to pounce onto him and wrap her arms around his torso holding him in a bone crushing grip.

"Thank you…" those words eave her mouth in a whisper of gratitude.

Her words touched his heart, almost melting it and he does not even realize when his hold on her tightened as well.

"Aiyora..." Yori's urgent call makes them break apart from the embrace.

"Takero's mother just called his father has been hospitalized."

 **a.n. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Just a little reminder before you start reading Takero Hanadagi (OC) is the mirror image of Kaname Kuran. Now Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Zero, Aiyora, Ai and Sara all four rushes to hospital and found Takero's mother sitting outside the ICU. She looked not only worried but frightened as well. Her desperate eyes had its gaze focused on the glass window watching the doctors tending to her husband; who most likely is in an unstable condition.

"How is Otou-san?" Aiyora's the one that rushes towards Mrs. Hanadagi and pulls sobbing women into her arms.

"I don't know…sudden breathlessness…like he couldn't breathe…he was gasping for air…"

Zero and Ai looks through the window and watches as the doctors in the ICU tend to the head of the Hanadagi House. Ai's eyes become teary and Zero lilac one's move from the window when he feels a soft tug on the lapels of his blazer. He looks down to find Ai silently sobbing. She was so quiet that even he could barely hear her cry.

"Oh Aiyora, my child, I feel so helpless… so helpless." Aiyora rubs the older women's back as she continued to sob in her arms. "…First my son is taken from me and now my husband too!?"

Sara then occupies the chair on the other side of Mrs. Hanadagi and gives her shoulder an assuring squeeze. Though it was a little awkward for Sara despite the argument she shared with this woman last time they met. However at an intense time like Sara chose to put their differences aside.

"Please try to relax okaa-sama…" Aiyora tries to calm down the women in her arms. "Nothing will happen to Otou-san…he will be alright."

"This is what you everyone told me during Takero but…but never made it!"

These words make Zero snap his head towards the crying wife's direction. Guilt surges through his system. But then Aiyora gives him a reassuring look and somehow his insides calm down.

"May I speak to you in private?" the doctor approaches Zero coming out of the ICU. Since he was the only man present among all the women so it gave the doctor enough reason to assume he is in charge of the family under the current circumstances.

"Of course." The silver headed male motions the doctor to lead him the way.

"There is actually nothing wrong with him…physically." The doctor assures Zero after taking to a secluded corner and he nods his head in understanding. "The problem lies elsewhere. Observations tell me he is psychologically frustrated. He is trying to give up one everything. A part of him no longer wants to live."

"But doctor will he be alright?"

"His condition is improving but it will be best to keep him here under observation for the next 24 hours. If his continues improves further we will release him tomorrow."

The doctor's words serve as a relief to Zero who then returns back to the waiting lobby and informs the family while wrapping a comforting arms around Ai's shoulder.

"I just spoke to the doctor. There is nothing to worry about. Otou-san is fine, nothing happened to him. They want to keep him here under watch for a day and will be released by tomorrow."

Relief takes over all the ladies feature especially the man in question's wife.

"Why don't you ladies go home," Zero suggests and then offers. "I will spend the night here in the hospital and till he is released tomorrow."

Mrs. Hanadagi was about to agree to Zero's proposal but Aiyora ends up beating her.

"I will stay here with Otou-san!" the sound of her voice made it clear it was no suggestion but statement. The decision is already made and she will not be altering it.

"You don't have to take charg-" Sara tries to protest on her sister's decision only to get cut off half way by Aiyora. "I will be alright Sara. I'm matured enough to handle situations like these."

"In that case I can stay too and can Sara take Ai and lady Hanadagi home." Even Zero's offer gets declined. "Please Zero you don't have to. If I do end up in need of help I will let you know."

Zero and Sara shares a weirded eye contact knowing that they have no choice but to agre with her. It was clear from Aiyora's voice something was not right. And why she wanted to be alone suddenly made no sense to them.

"Are you sure?" Zero takes one more chance to ask.

"Yes I will fine!" She confirms him in s firm voice.

…

"Wait…where is Ai?" Zero noticed while assisting lady Hanagadi into the car. "Why don't you carry on, I will go find her." He leaves the older women's responsibility to Sara while he goes out to search for the young teen.

After searching through the corners of the hospital for a while finally Zero fins that young brunette sitting in a dishelmed form in the corner of the lobby. Her eyes turned complete red from crying.

"Ai?" He sits down beside her and pulls her into his arms. "What is the matter? Why are you sitting here?"

The girl does not try to hide the fact that she is crying when she asks him. "Is Otou-san dying too? Just like onii-chan?"

"He might," Zero doesn't give the girl false hope answers truthfully. "Ai even I never thought I would lose my parents but I did. Both of them left me together." Ai looks at him startled but he decides to go on. "That our dear God came into my dream. First me loved me and showered me with affection and then that an innocent child in a different corner of the world is in need of parents that's where he sent my parents. You see Ai…every time God is in need of good souls they take away the good people from here since they is a scarcity of them."

"Where do you think God sent Takero Onii-chan?" Zero was taken aback by that question.

 _God sent him nowhere. It is I who took him away.  
_ He finds no strength to answer that question so instead he tightens his protective grip on the girl and kisses her over the head.

"Zero…?"

"Yes…"

Would you be able to make a request to God on my behalf?"

"What is it?"

"Tell him not to send my Otou-san elsewhere. Ai needs him more than anyone."

His lips quivers, voice breaks down inside but somehow he manages to reply back through that shaking voice while picking her up bridal style carrying her into the car.

What neither of Zero or Ai knew was the fact that Aiyora was there, hidden in the shadows listening to the whole conversations. Tears poured out of her blue eyes that she could not even bother to wipe. Zero's style of speaking, his choice of words for consoling a child so much reminded her of Takero! The feeling her heart felt at that moment was something so overwhelming. She both loved and yet hated her new discovery. She hated to find these similarities between Zero and Takero. She tried to find hundreds of logic to see otherwise but in the end the heart stuck to what it initially saw. No evidence or theory worked and ultimately brought out question that she dared not to hear.

…

After dropping the ladies home Zero makes his way back to the hospital going against the plan. On his way he informs Hanabusa that he will not be returning tonight. After reaching the hospital he remembers how firm Aiyora was on her decision to be left alone. So it still remains a question how she would react upon seeing him. And chances are also there it's going to be one of those rash moments where it will end up making her upset instead of feeling appreciated.

He finds Aiyora inside the cabin. Sitting in a corner dosing off on the chair, her shoulder almost slacking to her right and Takero's father, well his condition is hard to describe because his eyes are open every now and then only to close down moments later.

"Here," he offers her coffee and Aiyora almost jumps on her place hearing his voice. Her reaction tells him she clearly did not expect him.

"Before you get to any conclusion, I am well aware that you are completely capable of handling the situation on your own. You need no help I already know that…but I'm just to keep you company."

She accepts the coffee and smiles! And it no ordinary smile it is one of those rare one that illuminates her whole face. For a moment in there Zero could see the reflections of joy in those deep blue orbs of her eyes. But in the next instance it masked off as she stands up on her feet and faces the window turning her back towards him. Her eyes water up and a strange feeling of guilt washes over her whispering into her ear softly that something wrong is happening… _that shouldn't happen._

Zero does not disturb her. He takes one of the empty seats and settles down. His lilac eyes land on Takero's father to see that he was already watching them. However this time his eyes do not reflect anger but more of calm look. Zero could not pin point what it was but he could tell the man was simply watching them…just watching.

Aiyora pauses briefly as she walks past him. Her eyes sneak a glance before her feet drags her into the washroom. He wants to ask her what is the matter but doesn't. He hears the sound of water running of from inside. When she comes out with a towel still wiping her face the redness of her eyes tell him how badly she broke down inside. He looks deep into those deep blue eyes…again. He is remained how at every meeting his heart feels that as if her gaze is asking him something.

She comes around the bed to sit beside him even thought there were couple other places to sit on the large cabin. Zero welcomes her with a smile and offers her the coffee once more this time also passing the cake that he brought for her. She divides the snack in half and offers him the rest keeping half to herself.

The rest of night passes by in pin drop silence. Neither of them made any sort of effort to converse. They only spoke when needed or when the doctor or nurses dropped in to check on the patient.

...

Next morning one of the closest friend plus first cousin of Tomosaki Hanadagi, Kaien Cross shows up. Zero did not know who the man was till Aiyora introduces them. It is Kaien Cross who helps Zero and Aiyora with the discharge of his cousin.

Once taken home it is Zero who does the job of a rightful son. He helps carry the man's body and lay him down on the bed. Then finally once everybody leaves Zero finds himself alone in the room with the head of the Hanadagi family. At first Zero debates on whether he should just leave or stay back till someone arrives. But then the way the man was looking at him made it even harder.

Taking a deep breath Zero decides to go with the other option. He kneels down beside the bed. One the side where the older man way laying.

"Otou-san," He calls the man hesitantly while the man blankly stares at him. "I'm not sure if I even have the right to call you this…but you know I had no intention to deceive you. I told you the truth…it's just that repeating it all over again was harder than in anticipated. I still tried but lost the courage every time."

He then takes a pause and wraps one of his arm over the man and then lean down resting his silver head over his chest.

"Otou-san…after a long long time I have had the pleasure of being a member of a family…and I feel selfish to admit but I don't want to lose it …Otou-san." With that Zero close his eyes down and listen to increasing heart rate of then man he just addressed as father.

...

"I shall drop by tomorrow to check up on father."

Zero waits outside and watches as Aiyora bids her farewell to the members of Hanadagi family. He continues to watch her without a single blink of eye as she comes down the stairs of the main entrance waving at him.

Then with that sweet smile of her she tells him motions with her hand to lead the way out of the Hanadagi manor. "Let's go."

They walk in silence most of the time, it was Zero would made one or two effort to start a conversation but Aiyora seemed to have her mind occupied elsewhere. The silence stretched out really long and that made it even more uncomfortable for Zero. His mind started to worry if things were alright with her? She surely did not look fine.

Their silence filled walked came to an end when they reached a point where they must part ways for the opposite directions. But Zero did not want to part ways with her, he wanted to go all the way.

"May I drop you home?" So he offers in hopes that she would agree but,

"No thank you, I can manage on my own." She leaves no space for argument.

"Um…I have a small present for you," sticking his hand into the pocket he bring out the small showpiece he bought for her. "A small present for your birthday…would you accept it?"

"It is for me?" for a second there she eyed the object like vulture and that gave Zero quite the scare that it may not be to her liking.

"Thank you," he calms down when she accepts the object taking it from his hand. "Thank you so much Kiryu-kun!"

"Zero." He corrects her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want you to call me Zero, Aiyora-san."

"Then you better call me only _Aiyora_ as well."

A smile curls up the corner of his lips. Something inside him feels strangely happy, a type of happiness that he experienced after a long time.

"Have a good day, I hope to see you tomorrow…Zero." She utters his name a bit hesitantly.

"And you better take care of yourself …Aiyora." He too utters her name a bit hesitantly.

Then the two of them turn on their heels in opposite directions. Zero looks over his shoulder and sees that she has already started moving. A weird possessiveness to protect her takes over making him turn back fully just to make sure she is making it alright on her own. But it appears she needs no help so turning back around once more he too proceeds forward yet he cannot even take the next step without looking back again and again at her retreating form…after all something within her doesn't sit quite right.

...

Aiyora too stops in her track and look over her shoulder. She has come quite far and no one was there behind …yet while walking alone often she feels that as if his gaze is secretly following her. Shaking the thought out of her head she proceeds straight.

Her feet lead her to the park where Takero used to take her when she was a child. She stops before the swing remembering how she would scream every time he would push her faster. Her eye move to the empty sandy space where she used to make sand castle only to either Sara or Takeor break it down in seconds. Then she walks towards the cherry blossom tree and she stands under it today it stills showers her with its soft petals. They shared their first kiss under this tree. Till to this day she shivers remembering the way he devoured her mouth pushing her against the tree. She could practically see herself with Takero right on the spot still lost in the fire of passion.

The sudden gust of wind makes her realize the bitter reality that she is there now, but all alone. And she could no longer hold onto the emotions that she has been trying to lock down inside her for so long. She cries, she cries hard, a combination of bitter tears and sobs emanating from her. She continues to cry without a care till she notices a pair of black leather shoes standing before her.

 _"Aiyora?"_

She feels a pair of strong arms pulling her up and her eyes open wide once it realizes who it is. _Takero!_ Her mouth parts but no words come out.

 _He wipes away her tears and his thumb lightly brushes over the dark circles under her eyes. "What a mess you have made off yourself my beautiful Aiyora."_

Her grip on Zero present becomes loose and doesn't even realize when the beautiful showpiece fell from her hand and landed on the ground.

 _"What happened? Why are you crying?"_ She parts her mouth and like before could not voice out her answer.

 _"You always liked to be under the cherry blossom tree, so what happened today? Why have tears into those eyes? You miss me that much?"_ Aiyora only manages to nod her head with tears still streaming down.

 _"It's been over a years that I'm gone," he tell her looking around. "…and nothing has stopped. The trees are still growing; the flowers are still blooming and the cherry blossom tree still showering all with its petals. Aiyora, the sun and moon did not stop shining, nor did the snow stop falling neither the rain. The wind blows as its supposed to, the stars shines as its supposed to. My death stopped nothing! Nor did it stop you from breathing. Everything is going at its pace. But then how come it put a stop to your life?"_

"I love you…I still love you."

 _He smiles at her words. "Aiyora, I made only to love you. My love is meant for you alone but with you my dear…your love was not meant for mine alone."  
_

"I don't understand, you're confusing me again Takero!"

 _He kisses her head. "Look Aiyora, the time we are spending like this is nothing but a mere illusion. Why cry about an illusion? Keep in your heart the times we have spent together loving each other. And then once your recall those times you will only smile. Aiyora…I cannot come back, no matter how much I try I cannot come back and life is waiting for you with open arms… embrace it! I know you cannot forget me, nor do you have to. Always keep in mind; no one can separate me from you. I am always with you, inside of is where I will reside forever. But please do not keep me as a burden; remember me in such so that I can help you survive."_

 _He then picks up the forgotten present that Zero gave her earlier today and put in back in her hand._

 _"Don't feel guilty for admiring him…" he says running and hand through her hair,_ and she looks at him shocked. _"…I admire him too."_

 _And with that he was gone..._

* * *

...

* * *

It says that with time even the greatest of wound starts to heal. It indeed proved to be true for the Hanadagi's. Ray of fresh morning sunshine once more started to shine upon both the Hanadagi family and Hanadagi corporation. Months have passed by bringing in new seasons which brought along a lot of new changes. Now people working in the Hanadagi corporation has started to get paid, the company is able to pay their instalments monthly. Business has started to run like normal following the flow of life just like the people associated with it, especially Aiyora.

She is no more the broken-grumpy person. She now smiles, not for the sake of smiling but from the heart. She now laughs, sometimes so loud that the whole office can hear her. She now jokes too, goes out with her friends and does everything to live her life. Her heart has also opened up. She secretly has started to enjoy the company of Zero Kiryu, her Kiryu-kun. They often go out for lunch, sometimes dinner and almost every weekend Zero and Aiyora are found at the Hanadagi manor.

Zero and Aiyora's on growing closeness is the juicy gossip of the office. Some new recruits often had mistaken them as a couple leaving the duo blushing like tomatoes.

That afternoon was more a relaxed one, leaving Zero, Aiyora and Hanabusa to hangout in Yori's cabin. It was one of their slacking at work days when they did less of work and more of other things. But surely luck had some other plans for them which is why…

A knock on the door interrupts the four who were actually snacking and goofing around while pretending to be occupied with work.

"Come in." the door opens with Yori's order and a blonde girl with glasses walk in with a cordless phone in her hand.

"Phone for Aiyora ma'am!" she declares.

Aiyora motions the girl to come forth and inquires who it is?

"It is Mr. Kaname Kuran, the CEO of Kuran industries."

Aiyora takes the phone causally before politely asking the female to leave. Zero and Hanabusa had an excited look upon their face while Aiyora put the phoe before her ear. And during all those none of them noticed the dark frown that took over Yori's face, as she remembered something she long forgot.

 _Yori was seated inside the car that was just waiting outside the Kuran manor. Its been about half an hour since Takeo went in and who knows how long this meeting will last. But her train of thoughts are pulled short when she hears footsteps only to see that Takero is rushing out of the Kuran manor with a stressed out look on his face._

 _For some reason he looked angry, no not anger but furious is more of the correct term. But that wasn't the interesting part. It took Yori by a massive surprise when a distressed and dishelev looking Yuki Kuran came out and practically ran after Takero._

 _"Don't do this Takero, please do not make me do this." Her voice sounded like she was warning him._

 _And it was clear from his voice that he didn't give two shits either. "Fuck You!" Yori was stunned this is the first time she heard Takero curse and he did not only stop there, he ripped off the file in his grip and threw it onto the brunette women's face before getting into the car._

 _"Let's go." he calmly orders the driver._

 _"I'm assuming the meeting did not go well?" Yori decided to ask when the car was finally out of the Kuran estate._

 _"Yori, close of all the deals and transactions we have with the Kuran family. Going forward we are not doing any sort of businesses with them."_

 _"Is everything alright Takero? Did Yuki Kuran say something?" Yori wondered what happened to make him act this way._

 _"This bitch is crazy!"_

"Good afternoon Aiyora speaking how may I help you?" Yori was pulled out of her thoughts with Aiyora's voice as she started the conversation over the phone but to make matters worse she takes the phone and goes out of her cabin and comes running back in only two minutes later.

"Please tell me that one of you sent him a quotation because I already said yes!?"

"Wait… sit down and explain!" Yori orders her in a firm voice.

"So the man who called me is Kaname Kuran, he is the Current CEO and he informed me that he is extremely impressed at the speed at which we responded back to his order with our quotation. Instead of his sister he will the one from now on dealing with our company's orders. And finally before confirming everything he wants to have a final face to face meeting in Tokyo where we shall further discuss the terms and conditions of how we shall further proceed."

Then to double check she asks them again. "You guys did send a quotation…right?"

"Don't worry I did that myself." Zero assures Aiyora and Yori's face darkens ever more.

"Okay so its decided we are heading to Tokyo." Aiyora declares standing up. "While you guys prepare the business project let me go and prepare our trip plan." With that she makes her way out of Yori's cabin not paying enough minds to how disturbed the other female appeared.

Once Aiyora is gone Yori focuses her full attention on two male. She was the one who received this order from the Kuran industries in form of a fax. She didn't even bother to tell Aiyora anything since they closed off the deal with them long before. That decision was made by Takero himself. She clearly recalls throwing that quotation order into the garbage but then how come Zero dared to against her it made no sense.

"Why did you send out the order without consulting me Zero?" Yori pressed charges.

"It was a very big order. It can help our company in more than many ways and you threw it out without a care so I knew there is no point in asking. What I do not understand is why you threw it out in the first place that too without asking Aiyora?" Zero demands back.

"The decision to do no business in the future with the Kurans was made by Takero himself. Aiyora has no say in here."

"Well… Takero is no longer with us, for which now we must survive on our own." Zero points out. "Doing business with a brand name like the Kuran will mostly bloom our share prices within days."

"Zero, Yuki Kuran is a dangerous woman. Dealing with her is equivalent to playing with fire!"

"Did not pay attention to Aiyora's words at all? Yuki Kuran is also not involved here. We will be dealing with her brother Kaname Kuran. So whatever enmity Yuki Kuran and Takero Hanadagi had really does not concern us or this deal."

Yori takes a deep breath to calm her head down before giving the final verdict since at this point doors are all closed. Both Kaname Kuran and Aiyora accepted the deal from their side all thank to stupid Zero.

"Well Zero I just hope this over confident decision of yours won't end up in deep regret."

"Yori there's only little regret I have in my life," Zero assures confidently. "…but this will definitely not be one, and that much I can guarantee."

If only Zero would have Google the name Kaname kuran he definitely would have taken those words back. After all little was he aware where he was leading them all towards… especially Aiyora!

 **a.n. Thank you for reading. hope you enjoyed. For the all Kaname fans he will finally show up in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
